Zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen
by Mac110
Summary: Es geht um Lily und James und um ein paar nette Verkluppungsaktionen....... nächsten paar Chaps endlich da!
1. Das Übliche

Hey leute, also das ist meine neueste FF, sie geht um James und Lily und Sirius und Cathy, alles weitere könnt ihr lesen, falls ihr interessiert seid. Naja, quasi enthällt

diese FF das Übliche, so hab ich auch das erste Kap benannt. Also dann, viel Spaß!

Das Übliche

,Jetzt wartet doch endlich mal!" James keuchte, Lily hatte ihn mal wieder einfach stehen lassen. Sie und ihre Freundin Cathy, zu allem Übel noch James Zwillingsschwester, waren unten am See gewesen und hatten gelernt.

Irgendwann war er zu ihnen gestoßen und aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie das geärgert. ,Komm schon Lily, ein Date, dann gebe ich Ruhe!" Versuchte er sie doch zu überreden.

,Vergiss es Potter, nie im Leben und jetzt frag ja nicht nach den Gründen, die kennst du!" rief Lily aus.

Für eine Millisekunde sah man James Gefühle in seinem Gesicht und auch nur wer ihn wirklich gut kannte, hätte das gemerkt.

James war verletzt und Cathy erkannte das ganz deutlich, wozu hatte man schließlich einen Zwillingsbruder. Cathy wusste, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als Lily zu zeigen, dass er innerlich nicht der unreife, egoistische, arrogante Kerl war, als der er sich immer gab.

Diese Sommerferien hatten sie oft einfach nur auf ihrer Wiese gelegen und sich unterhalten, über Gott und die Welt. Cathy selbst merkte, dass er sich verändert hatte, doch Lily konnte oder wollte sich das einfach nicht eingestehen. Ob ihre Freundin überhaupt wusste, wie sehr sie James mit ihren Abfuhren immer verletzte?

Schon oft hatte James Cathy gebeten mit Lily zu reden, ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen, doch damals hatte sie immer abgelehnt, da sie ihrer Freundin mit Ihrer Meinung zu James damals recht gegeben hatte. Doch heute wollte sie diese Bitte erfüllen.

,Ich geh dann." sagte James nur und drehte sich um und lief in eine andere Richtung.

Lily ging unbeirrt weiter in Richtung Schloss, während Cathy ihrem Bruder hinterher sah. Allmählich tat er ihr Leid, könnte Lily nicht wenigstens einmal zusagen? Denn wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste Cathy zugeben, dass sie dieses ganze hin und her, auch sehr annervte.

Und außerdem, obwohl er ihr Bruder war, musste sie zugeben, dass er nicht gerade schlecht aussah., ähnlich wie sein bester Freund Sirius Black.

Lily konnte ihn genauso wenig leiden, da er oberflächlich gesehen, genauso arrogant war wie James. Cathy jedoch kannte ihn etwas besser, er war oft bei ihnen gewesen und sie selbst hatte sich dann meistens immer verzogen. Sirius hatte den Ruf, jede Woche eine neue Freundin zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich hatte nur seine Freundschaft mit James sie davor bewahrt, auch eine dieser sogenannten Freundinnen zu werden. Ja, James hatte einen ziemlichen Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber entwickelt, doch in dieser Hinsicht erging es Lily nicht besser.

Sobald jemand ihr auch nur zu nahe kam, hatte James demjenigen die Hölle heiß gemacht, niemand durfte 'seiner' Lily zu nahe treten. Das war dann allerdings ein Umstand der es Lily fast unmöglich machte, eine Verabredung zu bekommen. James und seine Clique, die Marauder, waren gefürchtet. Niemand wagte es, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen, dazu waren sie zu begabt, alle miteinander, wenn man einmal von Peter absah, der dann zu allem Übel noch total unfähig war.

Remus war der dritte im Bunde´. Der einzige von ihnen mit dem Lily klar kam. Die beiden waren sogar gute Freunde geworden, da sie zusammen Vertrauensschüler gewesen waren und sich so bessre kennen gelernt hatten.

Cathy folgte ihrer Freundin, die noch immer rauchte vor Zorn. ,Sag deinem Bruder er soll mich in Ruhe lassen, ein für alle Mal!" fauchte sie Cathy an, als sie zu ihr aufschloss.

,Komm Lily, so schlimm ist er gar nicht mehr, du merkst es nur nicht, weil du immer nur seine negativen Seiten suchst." hielt Cathy dagegen. ,Grr, der wird sich doch nie ändern!" In Lily kochte das Blut schon wieder hoch.

,Keep cool, Lily!" warnte Cathy,,gib ihm eine Chance, aber genug davon, das Thema James haben wir wirklich schon oft genug durchgekaut. Man könnte fast meinen du magst ihn wirklich, wenn du so oft von ihm sprichst." versuchte Cathy das Thema zu beenden.

,Du hast Recht, aber da du wieder davon anfängst, gehe ich jetzt in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch was nachschlagen. Kannst mitkommen wenn du willst, aber hör auf von einem gewissen jemand zu reden."

erklärte Lily, die langsam wieder ruhiger wurde.

,Geh du ruhig und komm erst wieder, wenn du nicht bei jedem zweiten Satz in die Luft gehst. ich für meinen Teil gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn du Gesellschaft brauchst, Remus ist garantiert auch bei seinen Büchern, bzw. euern Büchern.

Also ging Cathy in den Gryffindorturm und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Angenervt seufzte sie.

,Was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" hörte sie plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter sich. ,James und Lily!" antwortete Cathy.

,Sag nicht er hat es schon wieder versucht?" Man hörte Sirius Stimme an, dass er es nicht so recht glauben konnte. ,Doch hat er und ansonsten das übliche." erzählte Cathy dem besten Freund ihres Bruders. ,Sie hat ihn abblitzen lassen?" vermutete Sirius richtig.

,Ich hab eine Idee, wir sperren die beiden in einen Besenschrank ein!" In Sirius Augen glitzerte Schalk und Vorfreude. ,Das lässt du schön bleiben!" Cathy drehte sich zu ihm um. ,Das zählt nur als allerletzten Ausweg, verkuppeln müssen wir die zwei auf jeden Fall. Ich höre mir die Beziehungsprobleme nämlich nicht mehr lange an, ich vermute mal mit dir redet James nicht über so etwas?" Sirius nickte etwas schadenfroh.

,Wunderbar, ich bin ja auch Miss Seelsorge." regte sich die schwarzhaarige Schülerin weiter auf.

,Arme, arme Catherine!" neckte Sirius sie, er wusste genau, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er sie mit diesem Namen ansprach.

,Sirius Black! Nenn mich noch einmal mit diesem Namen und du bist toter als tot, das verspreche ich dir!" fuhr Cathy auf, sie zog drohend ihren Zauberstab. ,Schon gut! Ich kapituliere!" Sirius hob abwehrend und lachend die Hände.

,Wir müssen trotzdem etwas tun, obwohl ich weiß wie gern du den Seelsorge-Job machst. So kann das nun wirklich nicht weitergehen." schlug er dann vor.

Cathy sah auf und lächelte ihn an, Sirius Mundwinkel verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln,

nicht zu seinem Macholächeln, sondern zu dem einen ehrlichen Lächeln, das man nur sehr selten sah.

Irgendwie lag Magie in diesem Moment in der Luft,

tiefschwarze Augen trafen auf haselnussbraune.

Cathy schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und zerriss das Band, das kurzzeitig zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

Das wars dann auch wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja dann hinterlasst mir ein Reviewchen und ihr bekommt das zwite Chap in den nächsten Tagen!

Viele liebe grüße

mac110


	2. Keine Chance

Also dannhier kommt das nächste Chap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ist leider etwas kurz geraten!

Aber voher noch:

halphbloodprincess: Danke für dein Review, freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. Erster Leser: Yeah!

Ginny M. Weasley: Schön das es dir gefällt. Mir ist das mit den ganzen Namen gar nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht ist das hier ja besser, obwohl ich nicht genau drauf geachtet hab.

Etwas verwirrt drehte sie Cathy sich um. Verdammt war das denn, Cathy? fragte sie sich selbst.

Sirius erging es nicht besser. Sirius Black, du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass du Prongs versprechen musstest von zwei bestimmten Mädchen die Finger zu lassen, oder? schalt er sich selbst.

,Wir sollten später darüber reden!" schlug er mit halbwegs ruhiger Stimme vor und Cathy nickte. ,Das wird wohl das Beste sein." murmelte sie.

Cathy fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut, fing sie gerade an, Sirius Black ernsthaft zu mögen?

Nein, auf gar keinen Fall, außerdem würde James ihn umbringen. Wenn ich das Lily erzähle...obwohl nein besser nicht, sie rastet sonst nur wieder aus, James würde das ebenfalls tun. Ich denke ich werde diesen Vorfall für mich behalten müssen! Cathy war ziemlich verwirrt. ,Ich gehe hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal." sagte sie leise und drehte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ließ Sirius einfach stehen.

Lily saß unterdessen alleine an ihrem Stammtisch in der Bibliothek. Doch sie kam nicht so recht zum lernen. Kann Potter mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? fragte sie in Gedanken.

,Nein, kann er nicht!" ertönte plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme.

,Wie bitte?" Lily fuhr erschrocken herum, James stand vor ihr, irgendwie sah er traurig, vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht aus.

,Ich wette um fünf Galleonen, dass du dich gerade gefragt hast, ob ich dich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen könnte!" antwortete James nun. Man merkte ihm seine Gefühle jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr an, er schien sie weggesperrt zu haben. ,Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke? Wieso bist du so arrogant anzunehmen, dass ich den lieben langen Tag nur an dich denke und mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche als einmal mit dir auszugehen?" Lilys Stimme wurde wieder Willen wieder lauter und Madame Pince sah schon böse um die Ecke und schien kurz vor einem Kommentar.

,Ich frage dich trotzdem, warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, Potter?

setzte Lily nach.

,Das weißt du Lily!" sagte James nur und er sah sie noch einmal kurz an, dann ging er wortlos und ließ eine Lily zurück, die nun mehr als jemals zuvor mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war.

Wie meinte er das? Ich weiß, wieso er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen kann? Ob er es tatsächlich ernst mit mir meint? 

Lily erinnerte sich noch gut an eine Begebenheit im fünften Jahr, damals hatte sie es für einen Scherz gehalten, sie hatte James aufgrund seines Rufes misstraut, damals hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wolle.

_Flashback:_

_Die beiden Fünftklässlerinnen Lily und Cathy waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. _

_Sie waren etwas spät dran und Professor Slughorn, ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke würde das bestimmt nicht gutheißen. ,Sollen wir einfach schwänzen?" schlug Cathy leise vor, _

_den sie standen nun vor der schweren Tür die zum Klassenraum führte. _

_,Wir können doch nicht einfach schwänzen, Catherine Potter!" sagte Lily schockiert, da sie nun mal eben die vernünftige im Gespann der beidem war._

_,Erstens, Lilliana Amalie Evans, nenn mich nicht Catherine und zweitens, James und Sirius machen das auch immer, wenn sie keinen Bock auf Strafarbeiten haben." erklärte Cathy._

_,Du kannst ja schwänzen, ich für meinen Teil werde hineingehen und auch meinetwegen sagen, dass du krank bist. Slughorn mag mich, er wird mir schon keine Strafarbeit geben." meinte Lily und streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus. _

_,Bis später. Lils!" sagte Cathy nur, Lily knurrte frustriert, konnte man sie nicht einfach Lily nennen, dann war Cathy verschwunden und Lily betrat den Unterricht._

_Zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass der einzig freie Platz, aus dem neben James Potter bestand, der sie charmant angrinste._

_ Na toll, ausgerechnet der!´ _

_,Ich will ihre Verspätung noch einmal ignorieren, aber setzen Sie sich bitte Ms Evans." erklang die Stimme des Lehrers hinter ihr._

_Langsam ließ Lily sich auf den Platz neben Potter sinken, der ihr freundlicherweise leise erklärte, was sie zu tun hatten. Dan mussten sie zusammen den Trank brauen, obwohl sie Potter für einen Aufschneider hielt, musste Lily zugeben,. dass er das gar nicht mal so schlecht machte._

_Am Ende der Stunde war ihr Trank perfekt und Slughorn gab ihnen zehn Punkte dafür._

_Lily räumte ihre Sachen, als sie James Stimme neben sich hörte. ,Wir sind doch ein gutes Team, nicht Evans? Wir sollten mal zusammen ausgehen!" Er grinste sie an._

_Lily starrte zurück. ,Weißt du Evans, ich mag dich irgendwie, frag mich nicht wieso, aber es ist halt Tatsache." erklärte er._

_,Wir sehen uns dann am Hogsmeade-Wochenende, Evans." damit ging er aus dem Raum._

_Lily brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass sie sich gerade mehr oder weniger auf ein Date mit dem Jungen eingelassen hatte, von dem sie sich geschworen hatte, ihm nicht mal den kleinen Finger zu reichen, das gleiche galt für dessen Freund Black._

_,Warte mal eben Potter, du hältst das Date ja schon für eine ausgemachte Sache, ich wollte aber leider leider mit deiner lieben Schwester dahin gehen. Außerdem würde ich, selbst wenn ich Zeit hätte, nicht mit dir ausgehen." rasselte Lily schnell herunter und verließ die Kerker schnell, um sich auf die Suche nach Cathy zu machen._

_Flashback Ende_

Obwohl es schon später Nachmittag war, sah ihr Lehrplan noch noch eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor.

Der Professor war ein netter, allgemein fairer, älterer Mann, der obwohl er selbst nicht der beste Zauberer war, erstaunlich gut erklären konnte. Die Schüler mochten ihn und seinen Unterricht. Alle strengten sich an und lernten viel bei ihm.

Professor Allen McCartney hatte das Talent, seine Klassen mühelos unter Kontrolle zu halten und ohne Probleme Sympathie zu erregen.

,Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch, es wird in den nächsten paar Stunden für alle Siebtklässer ein Turnier stattfinden. Jeder ist zur Teilnehme verpflichtet." erklärte er strahlend.

,Worum geht es denn?" warf James eine Frage in den Raum. ,Das Mr Potter, wollte ich gerade erläutern." antwortete McCartney freundlich. ,Wie Sie alle wissen, haben wir in den zurückliegenden Stunden, Theorie und Praxis eines Duells durchgearbeitet. Sie werden in diesem Turnier Ihre Fähigkeiten im duellieren unter Beweis stellen. Gekämpft wird nach normalen Regeln der Zauberei. Es dürfen nur Zauberstäbe benutzt werden und es wird keinen Körperkontakt geben. Ich möchte nicht, dass es in eine Schlägerei ausartet."

,Wann beginnen wir?" wollte Sirius begierig wissen. ,Kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten und die anderen ausreden lassen Black?" zischte ihm Lily aufgebracht zu.

,Nana, immer langsam mit den jungen Hippogreifen. Er war fertig!" gab Sirius zurück und wartete dann gespannt auf eine Antwort.

,Auch wenn ich Sie jetzt enttäusche Mr Black, das Turnier wird erst morgen Abend in der großen Halle beginnen, da alle Siebtklässler aus allen Häusern anwesend sein sollen. Und noch etwas, der Sieger, wird sich von einem seiner Konkurrenten etwas wünschen dürfen, von wem und was, spielt so gut wie keine Rolle. Der Verlierer wird sich darauf diesem Wunsch beugen müssen."

James grinste, er wusste schon was er sich wünschen würde. Sein Blick ruhte auf einer ganz bestimmten rothaarigen Gryffindor. Lily bemerkte seinen Blick. ,Oh nein, das vergisst du gleich. Außerdem wirst du keine Chance haben dieses Turnier zu gewinnen, dass werde ich verhindern!" fauchte sie wütend.

Verdammt, wenn er das gewinnt, dann bin ich geliefert. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, ihn selber zu schlagen. James lachte und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand.

,Und wie gedenkst du das zu verhindern?" fragte er und Lilys Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft.

,Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne. Fakt ist, du wirst nicht gewinnen und wenn ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen muss." sagte Lily noch und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand zwischen den anderen, während McCartney die Stunde für beendet erklärte, er meinte sie sollten wenn sie wollten, noch einmal ihre Fluchkenntnisse auffrischen.

das wars dann auch schon wieder, würd mich über eure Meinung freuen. Tut ja eigentlich jeder FFschreiber grins

Bis zum nächsten Chappi dann

Grüße Mac110


	3. Starte Operation Lily und James

Ok, nächstes Chap, auch wenn es nur ein Review gab, danke überigens an den anonymen Reviewer, dessen Namen ich jetzt ja leider nicht kenne! grins!

jetzt gehts also weiter:

Der Abend fiel für Lily recht eintönig aus. Sie lernte wie üblich und störte sich recht wenig an den anderen, die ständig versuchten sie dazu zu überreden, doch mal ihre Bücher wegzulegen.

Cathy war aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwunden, doch Lily bemerkte das nicht einmal, sie war zu sehr in ihrem Buch versunken.

James spielte mit Remus Schach und Peter war bereits zu Bett gegangen. Sirius fehlte!

Auch das bemerkten die meisten nicht, er war Abends meistens mit irgendeinem Mädchen weg. Das gehörte zur Tagesordnung.

Was niemand wusste, war das Sirius und Cathy keineswegs getrennt durchs Schloss streiften. Die beiden hatten sich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen um weiter über ihre Verkupplungsaktion zu diskutieren.

Sirius hatte zur Sicherheit die Karte und den Tarnumhang eingesteckt. Er legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, dass Prongs auf die Idee kam auf der Karte nach ihnen zu suchen und sie zusammen in diesem Raum sah. Wenn Prongs daraus dann einen falschen Schluss zog...

,Und ich bin immer noch für die Methode mit dem Besenschrank!" erklärte Sirius gerade im Brustton der Überzeugung. ,Nein, nein und noch mal nein! Verdammt, Sirius, zu solch einem Mittel sollten wir nur in äußerster Not greifen. Ich bin dafür dass wir erst einmal versuchen sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie sich nicht anschreien." widersprach Cathy lautstark.

,Und wie willst du das anstellen?" wollte Sirius nun wissen.

,Ok, dass ist ein Problem!" gab Cathy zu und grinste verlegen. ,Na siehst du, ich sage ja: Besenschrank!" kommentierte ihr Gegenüber triumphierend.

,Ich gebs auf!" stöhnte Cathy in Gedanken die Hände ringend. ,Kannst ja gleich zugeben, dass ich einfach der Bessere von uns beiden in diesen Dingen bin."

,Trittst du eigentlich immer noch zu, wenn jemand am Boden liegt?" wollte Cathy lächelnd wissen und Sirius nickte enthusiastisch. ,Klar doch!" gab er zu und grinste frech zurück.

,Jetzt aber mal im Ernst, wir müssen doch was tun. Ich weiß das Lily meinen liebes Bruderherz nicht ganz so abstoßend findet wie sie vorgibt!" versuchte Cathy zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu lenken, sie bedachte Sirius mit einem mahnenden Blick, der jetzt keine weiteren Witze haben wollte.

,Schlag was vor." meinte Sirius und lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück.

,Ich finde wir sollten erst einmal versuchen, uns immer so zu setzen, dass die beiden im Unterricht zusammen arbeiten müssen.

Du weißt James ist nicht gerade eine Niete im Unterricht, speziell nicht in Verwandlung und Verteidigung. Wenn Lily merkt, dass er auch anders sein kann, als der arrogante, selbstverliebte Idiot, den Lily in ihm sieht, vielleicht freunden sie sich mal an."

,Dürfte ich mal unterbrechen?" fragte Sirius gespielt höflich und redete ohne eine Antwort weiter,,Ich sehe da ein mikrokleines Problem in deinem ach so wunderbarem Plan."

Cathy hob fragend eine Braue und wartete. ,Wie willst du James dazu kriegen, nicht der, ich zitiere: "arrogante, selbstverliebte Idiot" zu sein, den Lily in ihm sieht?"

Nun war es an Cathy frech zu grinsen,,Das, mein Lieber, überlasse ich ganz deiner Kreativität. Du bist schließlich sein bester Freund.

Also, da das geklärt wäre, können wir ja jetzt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, oder nicht?" Cathy sprang auf und zog Sirius auf die Beine.

Leise und ohne entdeckt zu werden, schlichen die beiden "Verschwörer" zurück in den Turm und in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle. Auf Cathy wartete jedoch eine kleine Überraschung.

Lily war noch immer wach und saß auf ihrem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, welches sie jedoch weglegte und ihre Freundin mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick bedachte.

,Ist was?" wollte die junge Potter wissen, wohlgemerkt vorgebend, dass es für sie ganz normal war, bis spät in die Nacht wegzubleiben.

,Wo warst du?" verlangte Lily zu wissen. ,Weg?" fragte Cathy grinsend. Lily seufzte genervt. ,Und wo genau ist 'Weg'?" fragte sie zuckersüß, irgendwie schaffte sie es trotz dieser zuckersüßen Stimme einen bedrohlichen Eindruck zu machen.

,Bin ein wenig durchs Schloss gewandert!" log Cathy ohne rot zu werden.

,Durchs Schloss gewandert, soso. Darf man den Grund erfahren?" fragte Lily jetzt und Cathy bemühte sich, nach außen hin ganz normal zu wirken. ,Ich hatte Langeweile?" Cathys Antwort fiel zu ihrem eigenen Missfallen mehr als Frage aus und zu allem Übel bemerkte Lily das ebenfalls.

,Black war ebenfalls weg!" stellte Lily mit bedrohlicher Stimme fest. ,Der war doch garantiert bei irgendeinem Mädchen!" gab Cathy zurück. ,Hoffe ich für dich!" meinte Lily, während sie sich auf ihr Bett zurück sinken ließ. Cathy lag bereits auf ihrem.

,Was soll diese Fragerei überhaupt?" fragte Cathy nun, sie mochte es nicht gerade ausgequetscht zu werden, vor allem, weil sie dabei zumeist den Kürzeren zog.

,Du und Black seid zur selben Zeit zurück gekommen, ich habe ihn gesehen. Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass das Zufall war."

Ah, jetzt kommen wir dem eigentlichen Grund, dieser Konversation schon näher dachte Cathy und gab sich nach wie vor ahnungslos.

,Wir haben uns auf dem Weg getroffen, was soll daran sein?" gab sie also zur Antwort. ,Hoffentlich!" brummte Lily in ihr Kissen. ,Zwischen mir und Sirius ist nichts, falls du darauf hinaus willst! Frag doch James, der hat Sirius klipp und klar verboten, die Finger von mir zu lassen. Sirius wird ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden. James würde ausrasten. Sei da mal ganz beruhigt." redete Cathy überzeugend und energisch auf ihre beste Freundin ein.

Lily beschloss derweil sich vorerst damit zufrieden zu geben. ,In Ordnung!" murmelte sie also und drehte sich um, um zu schlafen. ,Gute Nacht, Lily." sagte Cathy noch, bevor sie ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume glitt.

Der nächste Tag versprach gut zu werden. James stand auf, nicht ahnend, dass er heute mit Lily verkuppelt werden sollte. Sirius hatte beschlossen, zunächst einmal abzuwarten, wie James sich Lily gegenüber benahm, wenn er heute ein paar Mal neben ihr im Unterricht sitzen würde.

Er und Cathy hatten noch beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, James nicht auf ihren Plan anzusprechen.

Sie wollten schließlich nicht, dass James Verdacht schöpfte.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, trafen die beiden Jungs dann auf zwei bestimmte Mädchen.

Cathy zwinkerte Sirius verschwörerisch zu, das war ja perfektes Timing gewesen.

Lily beachtete die beiden wie üblich nicht, sie ging voran ins Klassenzimmer. Frustriert stellte sie fest, dass nur noch zwei Bänke in der ersten Reihe frei waren.

Das hatte man dann also vom zu spät kommen. James sah ihr traurig nach, als Lily an ihm vorbei ging, ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zu schenken.

Wieso kann sie mich nicht leiden? fragte er sich vielleicht zum tausendsten Mal, doch die Antwort war gar nicht so schwer.

Ich bin ihr zu arrogant, zu selbstsicher und zu egoistisch. So, dass wird jetzt geändert, ab heute bin ich nett zu ihr, ich bin ab heute nicht egoistisch und nicht anmaßend. Vielleicht nimmt sie mich dann wenigstens war. beschloss er, danach betrat er das Klassenzimmer, direkt nach seiner Schwester und Sirius.

Nicht killen, ist schon wieder vorbei, nicht böse sein, ich weiß es war kurz, dass nächste wird wieder erwas länger hoffe ich!

Viele liebe Grüße

Mac110

PS: Gegen ein Review hätte ich nichts einzuwenden!


	4. Unterricht mit Hindernissen

Hey Leute, hier kommt das nächste Chappi!

Hoffe es gefällt euch und danke für eure reviews!

Unterricht mit Hindernissen!

Lily saß in der ersten Reihe, auf der einzigen noch freien Bank, die zweite dort war besetzt, mit Sirius und Cathy. James starrte seinem besten Freund ungläubig in den Rücken. Was zum Teufel sollte das?

Entsetzt stellte er dann fest, dass der letzte Platz, aus dem neben Lily bestand.

Lily hatte das offen bar auch gerade bemerkt, denn ihr Blick war nicht sonderlich freundlich.

Etwas erleichtert merkte James, dass er dieses Mal nicht der Grund war, die Rothaarige löcherte Potter Nummer2 gerade mit den tödlichen Laserblitzen, die aus ihren Augen zu kommen schienen.

Er atmete tief durch, ging ebenfalls nach vorne und ließ sich neben Lily nieder.

Sein Kopf war geradeaus gerichtet, um sie nicht unnötig zu provozieren, er wusste, wie sie manchmal auf ihn reagierte. Vorsichtig schielte er in ihre Richtung.

,Ok Potter, tu was du willst, aber lass mich bloß in Ruhe!" knurrte sie wütend. James wollte etwas erwidern, doch Professor McGonnagal stand inzwischen vorne am Pult und musterte ihre erste Reihe etwas misstrauisch.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich das sogenannte Traumpaar der Marauder trennte. Etwas verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und begann dann mit dem Unterricht.

,Heute werden wir die Verwandlung von Gegenständen in ein lebendiges Tier fortführen. In früheren Klassen haben sie dass bereits mit kleineren Gegenständen gelernt, sie werden jedoch bald merken, dass die Größe sehr wohl eine Rolle spielt..."

James schaltete ab und drehte sich um zu Sirius und Cathy. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschienen einige Wörter auf dem Tisch der Nachbarn. Sirius beugte sich runter um sie zu lesen.

Ok, was soll das? stand da in leuchtender Schrift geschrieben. Sirius grinste, stieß Cathy mit dem Ellenbogen an und deutete auf ihren Tisch.

Nachdem auch Cathy gelesen hatte, drehten sich die zwei zu James um und zuckten synchron mit den Schultern.

,Potter!" ertönte eine scharfe Stimme, die James zusammenfahren ließ. ,Ja Professor?" fragte er in einem unschuldigen Ton. ,Sie arbeiten mit Miss Evans zusammen." befahl McGonnagal, Lily ließ stöhnend ihren Kopf auf die Arme sinken. ,Wieso werde ich so bestraft? Was habe ich denn nur verbrochen?"

,Hey, so schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht!" protestierte James und Lilys Kopf hob sich tatsächlich.

,Nein, du bist schlimmer, aber lass uns besser anfangen, je eher wir fertig sind, desto schneller bin ich dich los." antwortete sie und deutete mit ihrer Hand einladend auf ihren Tisch, von dem sie bereits alle Sachen geräumt hatte.

James zögerte. ,In was soll ich es verwandeln?" fragte er leise, aus Angst vor einem erneuten Wutausbruch von Lilys Seite. ,In ein Tier, meinetwegen ein Schaaf." meinte Lily.

James konzentrierte sich, er durfte sich vor Lily jetzt nicht blamieren.

Komm schon Prongs, du kannst das. Jetzt mach vor Lily keinen Scheiß. Also los! 

Er räusperte sich,,Transformo!" meinte er und starrte auf den Tisch, doch nichts passierte.

,Transformato!" ertönte jetzt neben ihm eine Stimme und Stück für Stück verwandelte sich der Tisch in ein kleines süßes Schaaf.

,Ich hab wohl ne Silbe vergessen." kommentierte er trocken, doch James konnte nicht verhindern, das sich die Röte in sein Gesicht schlich.

Normalerweise war er in Verwandlung doch einer der besten Schüler. Was hatte Lily bloß, dass sie ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte? Ihm war ja schon viel im Unterricht passiert, aber er hatte noch nie einen Spruch vergessen.

Während James grübelte ging es am Nachbartisch bei Cathy und Sirius recht lustig zu.

,Ach komm schon, du wirst doch wohl diesen klitze kleinen Zauber hinbekommen. Liebe Cathy, der ist doch soooo einfach. Du machst ganz einfach die falsche Bewegung. Du musst nur dein Handgelenk bei dem "o" mehr abknicken, siehst du? Warte ich zeig es dir!"

Sirius nahm ihre Hand und führte sie die Bewegung.

Cathy blickte konzentriert auf seine Hand, bemüht sich alles ganz genau einzuprägen. Sirius ließ ihre Hand los und bedeutete ihr, es selber zu versuchen.

Irgendwie verwirrte es sie, dieses komische Gefühl, dass sie gehabt hatte, als er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sirius war doch einfach nur, Sirius eben. Sie kannte ihn nun seit sieben Jahren und nie, hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart dieses Gefühl gehabt.

Etwas abwesend starrte sie weiter auf ihre Hand, die Sirius längst losgelassen hatte und mit dieser nun vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte.

,Cathy? Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken? Hey, aufwachen!"

Cathy schreckte auf,,Chrm, chrm! (sorry an alle, die sich an Umbridge erinnert fühlen)" Sie räusperte sich, um sich erneut an dem Zauber zu versuchen.

,Ich versuchs mal!" sagte sie,,Vergiss die Bewegung beim "o" nicht." fügte Sirius noch einmal hinzu, doch Cathy hörte nicht hin, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftig all, die auf sie einströmenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. In all den Jahren, in denen sie Sirius kannte, hatte noch nie solche Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst..

,Transformato!" rief sie und führte die Bewegung durch, dieses Mal wie es schien korrekt, denn genau, wie Lilys Objekt, verwandelte sich der Tisch in einen kleinen Hund, der verwirrt durch die Gegend schaute, bis er auf kleinen tapsigen Pfoten auf Cathy zutippelte.

,Oh Gott ist der süß!" entfuhr es Cathy.

,Da siehst du mal, was du alles kannst." lobte Sirius und Cathy wurde wider Willen rot. ,Danke!" murmelte sie in ihren Umhang.

Tief durchatmen, Cathy, nicht rot werden, alles ist in Ordnung, das ist nur Sirius, nur der beste Freund deines Bruders und zufälligerweise DER Mädchenschwarm dieser Schule,

aber was soll's? Komm schon, der sieht in dir doch eh nur die Schwester seines Freundes, die er nicht anfassen darf ohne die Konsequenzen zu spüren! 

Um von sich abzulenken, wechselte Cathy schnell das Thema. ,Scheint nicht so, als ob die beiden sich näher kämen." meinte sie also und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Lily und James.

,Ja, ich fürchte das wird ne ganze Menge Arbeit!" kommentierte Sirius trocken, mit einer Spur seines supersüßen Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht. Gaaaanz ruhig Cathy, du bist NICHT in diesen Typen verknallt, Lily wird dich außerdem allein für diese Gedanken töten. 

,Was schlägst du vor?" wollte sie wissen. ,Erst einmal unseren eigentlichen Plan für heute durchsetzen. Danach sehen wir weiter, treffen wir uns heute Abend nach dem Turnier noch einmal? Dann können wir weiter sehen."

Cathy konnte nur nicken, jedoch blickte sie noch immer zu James und Lily, die nebeneinander auf der Nachbarbank saßen und doch kein Wort miteinander sprachen, sie schwiegen sich einfach nur an.

Ja, da hatte Sirius Recht, das würde ein ziemlich hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

So führten die beiden Verschwörer auch den Rest des Tages ihren Plan fort,

doch wollten sie sich nicht in jeder Sunde selbst nebeneinander sitzen,

das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Doch trotz allem schöpften die beiden nach spätestens zwei weiteren Schulstunden Verdacht.

,Entweder läuft da zwischen den beiden was, oder die wollen uns verkuppeln!" brachte James das Problem auf den Punkt,,und wenn es ersteres ist, kann sich der liebe Pad auf was gefasst machen!" fügte er hinzu.

Lily knurrte nur verärgert. ,Du redest mit Black und ich mit meiner sogenannten Freundin." bestimmte sie dann. ,Ich brauch mein liebes Schwesterlein aber noch." grinste James als Antwort und drehte sich um, um sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen,

da der Unterricht vorbei war.

Lily drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, mit dem festen Vorsatz Cathy einmal richtig die Leviten zu lesen.

Doch ihre Freundin war nirgends aufzufinden,

Cathy hatte sich in der weisen Vorraussicht auf den Zorn Lilys gut versteckt, zusammen mit Sirius saß sie draußen auf den Ländereien, da dieser ebenfalls leichte Bange vor der Reaktion James' hatte.

,Wir sollten in die große Halle gehen, es geht gleich mit dem Turnier los. ich hoffe stark, nicht gegen Lily oder James antreten zu müssen." meinte Sirius schließlich und stand auf, um Cathy ebenfalls auf die Beine zu ziehen.

,Gehen wir!" stimmte sein Gegenüber zu.

,Wir sollten uns den beiden gegenüber ganz normal verhalten. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir ihnen weismachen können, dass keine Absicht dahinter steckte, aber ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen hilft uns auf die Dauer auch nicht." schlug sie dann vor.

,Hey, wie wäre es wenn wir ihnen doch einfach weiter aus dem Weg gehen? Ich persönlich würde an deiner Stelle, nämlich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legen, einem brodelnden Vulkan in Form einer rothaarigen Schülerin unseres Jahrgangs zu begegnen.

Mit James wird sich das hoffentlich einrenken, wahrscheinlich sogar ganz von selbst, er wird mir eher für meine, bisher zwar leider erfolglosen, aber bald sicherlich Lorbeeren tragenden, Bemühungen, um den Hals fallen." erklärte Sirius hochtrabend, doch mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bei dm Cathy kaum wegsehen konnte.

Sie lachte,,Ja aber nur, wenn, und auch nur WENN, wir Erfolg haben sollten und bei einem Sturkopf wie Lily und einem manchmal ziemlich arroganten Idioten, könnte es ein kleines bisschen schwer werden." erwiderte sie.

Sirius beobachtete sie von der Seite und seufzte innerlich. Wie schön sie doch ist, wenn sie lacht 

Nachdem er das gedacht hatte, hätte sich selber vor den Kopf schlagen können. Hör auf so zu denken, das darfst du nicht und deine Freundschaft zu James ist dir ohnehin wichtiger als alles,

also kannst du sie gleich wieder vergessen, sie ist nur eine Freundin, sonst gar nichts redete er auf sich selber an, doch trotz allem konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

Von ihren schwarzen Haaren, die im Wind wehten, von ihren dunkelbraunen, so tiefen Augen.

Stopp Sirius! Hör auf so etwas zu denken und außerdem hör endlich auf Selbstgespräche zu führen, das wird langsam peinlich 

Inzwischen waren sie im Schloss angekommen und betraten die große Halle, alle Haustische waren

beiseite geräumt und stattdessen war die Halle durch Seile in mehrere rechteckige Flächen geteilt worden.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle streifen, es versprach ein schöner Abend zu werden.


	5. Ungewöhnliche Erkenntnisse

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder!

Und ich bringe dann auch gleich mal wieder das nächste Chap mit!

Ich schreibe auch schon am nächsten. Auf jeden Fall tuts mir Keid, dass es so lange mit diesem hier gedauert hat!

UNGEWÖHNLICHE ERKENNTNISSE

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis der Professor endlich aufkreuzte, mit einigen hundert, so schien es jedenfalls Pergamentrollen unter dem Arm.

Die Schüler versammelten sich alle am Rand der Kampfflächen, wobei die Slytherins sich wie immer etwas separierten. Snape stand schräg hinter Malfoy, wie James erkennen konnte und machte keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck. James grinste in sich hinein.

Hoffentlich darf ich gegen ihn kämpfen dachte er hoffnungsvoll.

Währenddessen hatte Professor McCartney begonnen das Kampfsystem zu erklären.

James hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, doch soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, würden zunächst nur Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern gegeneinander antreten.

Leider würden an diesem Abend noch nicht alle zum Zug kommen, da zu wenig Zeit war.

Schließlich kam McCartney dazu, die ersten Paarungen aufzurufen.

Lily hörte ihrem Verteidigungsprofessor aufmerksam zu und bekam im Gegensatz zu James noch mit, dass die besten Schüler aus jedem Haus, nicht als erstes gegeneinander kämpfen würden.

Jeder sollte eine faire Chance erhalten und nicht sofort im ersten Kampf gegen einen etwa gleichstarken verlieren müssen, obwohl man eigentlich gute Chancen gehabt hatte, einer der Bestplatzierten zu werden.

Dann kamen endlich die ersten Paarungen an die Reihe.

Cathy drückte sich selbst die Daumen, zunächst einen der schwächeren Schüler als Gegner zugeteilt zu bekommen. Und ihr Wunsch wurde erfüllt: Potter, Catherine vs. Vincent Crabbe!

,Viel Glück! Mach ihn alle!" flüsterte Lily ihr noch zu, dann war Cathy auch schon zwischen den Schülern verschwunden.

Als sie dann dem etwa drei Köpfe größeren Crabbe gegenüber stand, wurde ihr speiübel.

Verdammt, da ist Snape ja noch reinlicher! Wann hat der Typ das letzte Mal geduscht? fragte sie sich naserümpfend.

,Also los!" kommandierte sie laut.

Crabbe grinste siegessicher. ,Na warte, die wird das Lachen noch vergehen!" murmelte die junge Potter grimmig.

Einige Minuten musste Cathy schweratmend feststellen, dass dieser Gorilla gar nicht so schlecht war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Er hatte sie einige Male ganz schön in Bedrängnis gebracht und sein Repertoire an Flüchen war nicht gerade klein.

Ok, dann fangen wir jetzt mal richtig an. Ich werde mich doch nicht von einem Möchtegernschwarzmagier fertig machen. Hey, mein Vater ist der beste Auror den wir haben, also werde ich da doch wohl ein bisschen davon geerbt haben dachte sie wütend.

Im Grunde hatte sie damit gar nicht mal so Unrecht.

James war zwar der bessere Kämpfer der Zwillinge, dennoch war Cathy ziemlich gut im Zaubererduell.

Bisher hatten ihr nicht viele etwas vormachen können und sie beabsichtigte nicht, dass zu ändern.

Entschlossen richtete sie ihren Stab auf ihren Gegner.

,Nicht mit mir!" rief sie und zwei Sekunden später zogen die Slytherins ihren Kumpel vom Feld.

Cathy verließ seelenruhig die Fläche, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Lily kam ihr entgegen.

,Wow, das war total gut. Der letzte Fluch kam wirklich überraschend, sogar für einen Außenstehenden." lobte sie überschwänglich. Cathy atmete nur schwer. ,Es war wirklich anstrengender als ich gedacht hatte, der hat einiges drauf. Sag mal, hast du nicht gekämpft?" fragte sie, als sie wieder Luft hatte.

Lily kicherte,,Doch, ich habe gekämpft, oder wie du das nennen willst. Sagen wir einfach, ohne beleidigend klingen zu wollen: Der Typ war unfähiger als Peter!"

,Ach, " meinte ihre Freundin überrascht,,wusste gar nicht das das möglich ist!"

Beide prusteten los.

,Wir sind fies!" meinte Lily schließlich.

,Stimmt, aber wir sagen ja nur die Wahrheit!" erwiderte Cathy unschuldig. Lily schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. ,Suchst du meinen Herrn Bruder?"

Lily Kopf fuhr herum,,Sag mal spinnst du? Wieso sollte ich Mr Ich-kann-alles-und-muss-nicht-dafür-lernen suchen?" fragte sie wütend.

,Ich frage mich wirklich warum du dann bei diesem Thema immer so gereizt reagierst, wenn er dir doch so vollkommen egal ist." meinte Cathy hinterlistig.

,Weil ich es langsam Leid bin, dass jeder der verdammten Meinung ist, dass dein idiotischer Bruder und ich das Traumpaar des Jahrhunderts sind!" fauchte die Rothaarige wütend, Cathy legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

,Tief durchatmen, Lily! ein... aus... ein... aus..."

Lilys Mundwinkel zogen sich Widerwillen hoch und am Ende lächelte sie wieder.

Sie legte einen Arm um Cathys Schulter und meinte versöhnlich,,tut mir leid, bei deinem Bruder reagier ich einfach allergisch, es ist ja nicht so das ich ihn hasse, ich mag ihn einfach nicht sonderlich, weil er mich ständig nervt. Mag sein, dass ich ihn nur nicht kenne, aber vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht."

Damit ließ sie ihre Freundin stehen.

Cathy starrte ihr fassungslos nach und machte sich auf den weg um Sirius zu suchen. Es war einfach eine Sensation: Lily Sophie Evans hatte zugegeben James Potter NICHT zu hassen, dass hatte es noch nie gegeben. Lily hatte James immer verabscheut und jetzt sagte sie kenne ihn einfach nicht?

,Ach übrigens," Lily war noch einmal zurückgekommen,,ich hab da noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen. es betrifft die Sitzordnung in unseren Klassenräumen!"

,Du Lily, mir ist gerade eingefallen, ich muss noch was erledigen, ich bin weg." sagte Cathy schnell, drehte sich rum und verschwand in der Menge.

Wieso ist Lily erst jetzt darauf zu sprechen gekommen? fragte sie sich verwirrt. Als sie Lily am Abend begegnet war, kurz nach ihrem Match mit Crabbe, hatte sie es vollkommen vergessen gehabt.

Lily lächelte vor sich hin. ja, ihre Rache würde fürchterlich für Cathy werden!

Cathy machte sich derweil auf den Weg um Sirius zu suchen. Sie fand ihn in sicherer Entfernung zu James. Sirius beobachtete seinen Freund bei seinem Kampf und jubelte mit allen anderen, sobald dieser seinen Gegner einen Fluch aufhalste.

James jedoch konnte ihn selbst in der Menge nicht ausmachen und Sirius war das ganz Recht so.

Flüsternd berichtete Cathy ihm von ihrem Gespräch mit Lily.

,Vielleicht stehen die Chancen doch besser als wir dachten." meinte sie zum Schluss.

,Vielleicht!" Sirius wirkte zum ersten Mal nachdenklich. ,Ich fange an zu glauben, dass Krone wirklich etwas an Lily liegt. Ich denke wir müssen James nicht von Lily überzeugen, es ist nun mal eben andersherum. So wie es jetzt steht, wird es uns auch nicht weiter bringen. Wir müssen etwas tun."

,Wow, du fängst ja an dir wirklich mal Gedanken zu machen. Irgendwelche brauchbaren Vorschläge?"

erstaunte sich Cathy grinsend und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

,Lass mich mal nachdenken. Bleibt es bei unserem Treffen später?" meinte Sirius leicht abwesend ihren Stoß ignorierend.

,Wir sehen und dann." erklärte Cathy und ließ Tatze mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Dieser beobachtete wie James jubelnd die Arme hochriss und seinen Sieg über Amos Diggory aus Hufflepuff feierte.

Das wars dann auch wieder!

Wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Chap.

Und bis dahin: Seit brav und gebt mir ein Review!

Viele liebe Grüße

Mac


	6. Kein Plan

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder und bringe euch ein neues Chappilein! Ich bedanke mich bei allen die reviewt haben.

Bevor ich es vergesse und an alle: Ich bin weiblich!

Wenn das geklärt wäre, gehts jetzt los:

Der Abend klang recht leise aus. Lily unterhielt sich mal wieder mit Remus, Peter schrieb James' Zauberkunsthausaufgaben ab und James machte ebenfalls Hausaufgaben.

Und wo waren Cathy und Sirius? Niemand wusste es, allerdings war auch mal wieder niemandem aufgefallen, dass die zwei fehlten.

James wusste nur, dass sich Sirius mit einem Mädchen traf. Lily war zu sehr auf Remus konzentriert, als das sie sich um Cathy scherte.

,Verdammt wir müssen wirklich was tun." Schimpfte Cathy laut im Raum der Wünsche. ,Wem sagst du das?" Gab Sirius seelenruhig zurück. ,Ich habe heute aber noch nicht wieder mit Krone gesprochen, was der von unserer Aktion heute im Unterricht hält, bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen."

,Du wolltest dir doch was einfallen lassen!" Drängte Cathy. ,Hey, lass dem Genie mal etwas Zeit zum Überlegen. Oder ist dir was eingefallen?" Verteidigte dieser sich.

Die junge Potter schüttelte nur niedergeschlagen den Kopf. ,Das ist doch hoffnungslos!" Resignierte sie.

,Hey, hey, ich denke eine Potter gibt niemals auf! Außerdem ich denke Lily hat sogar zugegeben James einfach nicht zu kennen!" versuchte Sirius sie wieder aufzubauen.

Sein Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände,,Ist Ok! Also, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

,Nicht wirklich!" Gab der Schwarzhaarige zu.

,Grr!" Fauchte Cathy frustriert,,es muss doch etwas geben!" ,Ja, den Besenschrank!" Gab Sirius zurück.

,Haha! Erwartest du jetzt das ich darüber lache!" Schimpfte sie sauer. Ihr Kopf lief schon fast rot an.

Sirius beobachtete sie amüsiert, sie sah süß aus, wenn sie sich aufregte! Black, pass auf deine Gedanken auf! schalt er sich einige Sekunden später selbst und schlug sich mental fest auf die Finger.

Cathy beruhigte sich derweil wieder etwas.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem Sofa nieder und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme.

Richtig verzweifelt sah sie aus, fand Sirius. Sie nahm sich das mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer besten Freundin aber wirklich etwas zu sehr zu Herzen.

Grinsend stand er auch auf und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Coach. ,Nicht verzweifeln! Wir schaffen das schon. Wir sind doch ein Team." Er legte eine extra Portion gute Laune in seine Stimme, um sie ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Und es funktionierte, lächelnd sah sie auf! Dieses Lächeln war zum Dahinschmelzen! Sirius! Verdammt, stell diese Gedanken ab sagte ein Teil von ihm sofort energisch und er zuckte sogar etwas zusammen. ,Hey, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Cathy und sah ihn etwas besorgt an.

,Wieso was sollte los sein?" Meinte Sirius dazu nur. ,Du bist zusammengezuckt." Erklärte die Schwarzhaarige.

Sirius antwortete nicht, er war zu sehr erschreckt von seinen eigenen Gedanken. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt und es verwirrte ihn maßlos. Cathy war eine Freundin, aber seine eigenen Gedankengänge sagten etwas anderes und das gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich.

Seine Freundschaft zu James war zu viel wert um sie für ein Mädchen zu riskieren. Ok, ok nicht irgendein Mädchen, sondern ausgerechnet James heißgeliebte Schwester, an der er, wie Sirius wusste, sehr hing, auch wenn James es niemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte.

Nein, James Freundschaft war viel zu viel wert, auch mehr als eine Beziehung zu Cathy! Punkt, aus basta!

,Wir sollten ein andermal weiter überlegen, denke ich!" Schlug Cathy vor und Sirius Kopf zuckte hoch.

,Jaja! Gute Idee!" Stimmte er zu, erhob sich und zog Cathy auf die Beine. Leider mit etwas zu viel Schwung und sie landete direkt an seiner Brust! Peinlich berührt ließ er sie sofort los und Cathy senkte mit leicht roten Wangen den Kopf.

Das war auch für sie ein komisches Gefühl gewesen. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihr?

Sirius war doch Sirius! Ein Freund und niemals könnte er DER Freund sein und worüber dachte sie hier überhaupt schon wieder nach?

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Turm!

Sirius dachte angestrengt nach. Jetzt stand die unweigerliche Konfrontation mit James bevor.

Er würde wissen wollen, was sie sich heute im Unterricht gedacht hatten. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Ausrede oder lieber doch die Wahrheit?  
Ohne das er es merkte, standen sie schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und Cathy drehte sich Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann in seinem eigenen.

,Hey Pad!" kam es ihm dreifach entgegen. ,Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Hängte James noch an.

,Klar, schieß los." meinte Sirius, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte worum es sich drehte.

,Hast du 'ne Erklärung parat, was das heute im Unterricht sollte?" kam James sofort zum Thema.

Remus, der ein etwas ernsteres Gespräch witterte, ging zu Peter, zog an seinem Arm und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

Pater verstand sofort und erhob sich. ,Wir gehen noch etwas in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lasst euch nicht stören." Damit waren die beiden verschwunden und mit ihnen auch Sirius einzige Möglichkeit dem Gespräch zu entgehen.

,Nun ja, du willst eine Erklärung?" zog Sirius die endgültige Antwort noch etwas heraus.

,Wäre nett von dir!" James tat zuckersüß.

,Dann will ich mal nicht so sein." meinte Sirius daraufhin und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder, gab allerdings keine weiteren Auskünfte.

,Würdest du mir auch etwas von mitteilen?" fragte James mit seinen guten Manieren, anstatt es aus ihm rauszuprügeln, wie er es wirklich gerne gemacht hätte. Jedenfalls so wie sein Freund sich hier alles aus der Nase ziehen ließ!

,Wir wollten euch verkuppeln!" sprudelte es dann aus Sirius heraus.

,Oh!" machte James nur und ließ sich jetzt ebenfalls auf ein Bett sinken. ,Und ihr glaubt, das klappt indem ihr uns zwingt nebeneinander zu sitzen?" fragte er dann nach.

,Offensichtlich tut es das ja nicht!" gab Sirius etwas zerknirscht zu, aber er war dennoch erleichtert, dass James ihm wohl nicht böse war.

,Lily mag mich einfach nicht. Da werden auch eure Aktionen nichts dran ändern!" sagte James niedergeschlagen. ,Hast du nicht gesehen wie sie sich heute mir gegenüber verhalten hat? Sie war nicht gerade begeistert über die Sitzordnung." fügte er dann hinzu.

,Wir schaffen das schon. Du musst nur immer nett zu ihr sein und leg diese arrogante Art ab. Die kann sie nicht ausstehen!" riet Sirius, der Fachmann.

,Ich kann es einfach nicht. In ihrer Gegenwart fühle ich mich so anders und da kann ich einfach nicht normal sein. Es ist zum verrückt werden." James stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und seufzte tief.

Cathy schlich leise in ihren Schlafsaal und horchte angestrengt. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge waren zu hören.

Soweit, so gut! Hoffentlich schlief Lily auch wirklich. Sonst käme schon wieder so ein Gespräch wo sie denn gerade her kam und vor allem, wieso schon wieder zusammen mit Sirius.

Nein, das musste ihr heute wirklich nicht passieren. Aber alles blieb leise und erleichtert schlüpfte sie in ihr Schlafgewand.

Müde fiel sie in ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Ich weiß, dass hier war jetzt mal wieder sehr kurz, das nächste wird länger, versprochen! Es stellt aber auch nur ein Übergangskapitel dar!

Also bis dann

eure Mac!


	7. Streitereien und schicke Frisuren

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ihr seht richtig, ein Update!!!!!!!

Und zwar gaaaaanz viele auf einmal, um für die lange Ruhepause zu entschädigen!

Ich danke allen, die mir reviewt haben, jedes Review hilft mir weiter!

Aber lest doch einfach erstmal die nächsten paar Kapitel

Kleine Streitereien und schicke Frisuren

Der nächste Morgen war wie jeder andere.

Cathy schlief, Lily wachte schon um sechs Uhr auf! Cathy schlummerte weiter, Lily machte sich fertig!

Also alles in allem ziemlich normal.

Bis auf einmal ein Schrei durch den Gryffindorturm hallte! Schlagartig saß Cathy stocksteif in ihrem Bett und starrte verwirrt durch die Gegend. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lily, die schon fertig eingekleidet auf ihrem Bett lag und ein Buch las.

,,Wer schreit hier so?" fragte sie. Lily antwortete nicht, ihr Buch schien anscheinend spannend zu sein.

,,Dann halt nicht!" murmelte Cathy verdrießlich und entschloss sich dann doch endlich mal aufzustehen.

Sie musste doch die Person finden, die es wagte, Catherine Potter am frühen Morgen zu wecken.

Lily achtete nicht auf ihre Freundin, sie hatte den Schrei wohl nicht einmal gehört!

Gähnend stieg Cathy die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo sich schon einige Schüler aufhielten.

Einige lachten fröhlich, aber irgendwie wirkten alle ausgeruht und frisch!

Wie konnte man nur um diese Zeit so wach sein? Cathy schüttelte in Unverständnis den Kopf.

Unter den Schülern konnte Cathy Sirius und James ausmachen, also ging sie kurzerhand zu ihnen hinüber.

Für Informationen waren die beiden wie immer die besten Ansprechpartner.

Die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich stöhnend auf einen der Sessel neben den Jungen nieder. ,,Wer stöhnt wird verflucht!" empfing ihr Bruder sie grinsend. ,,Da war wohl jemand gestern zu lange auf, he?"

,,Ich stöhne gar nicht!" maulte seine Schwester. ,,Nein, natürlich nicht!" stimmte James zu, noch immer grinsend.

,,Ich lache später, ja?" erwiderte Cathy etwas sarkastisch,,Sag mir lieber mal wer da eben so geschrieen hat."

,,Ich fürchte das geht auf meine Kappe, ich hab dem armen Remus einen Krug voll Wasser über dem Kopf ausgeleert! Das hat ihn anscheinend ein bisschen erschreckt!" schaltete Sirius sich mit kindlich schuldbewusster Miene ein.

,,Das heißt, der werte Herr Sirius Black, ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich nicht ausschlafen konnte?" Mit einem Mal war Cathy hellwach und starrte ihr Gegenüber böse an.

,,Ups!" machte Sirius erstaunt über seine eigene Doofheit,,Ich fürchte das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen!"

,,In der Tat, da hast du Recht." stimmte James ihm lachend zu,,aber das hast du dir jetzt selber zuzuschreiben. Sieh zu wie du da wieder herauskommst. mein Schwesterlein kann ausgesprochen wütend werden, wie du sicher weißt!" ,,Hatte es verdrängt!" gab Sirius zurück.

Cathy zog ihren Zauberstab. ,,Wie soll ich dich bestrafen?" fragte sie zuckersüß. ,,Gar nicht?" versuchte ihr Opfer mit einem missglückt gewinnenden Grinsen.

,,Ich denke gar nicht steht nicht zu Debatte." erklärte die junge Potter freundlich. ,,Ach nicht?" Gewisse Zweifel zeigten sich auf Sirius' Gesicht, als er langsam zurückwich.

,,Nein!" bestätigte Cathy noch immer lächelnd, welches noch breiter wurde. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen.

Sie richtete ihren Stab auf ihr Gegenüber und konzentrierte sich. Wozu ungesagte Zauber nicht alles gut sein konnten. Als sie ihr Werk vollbracht hatte, musste sie sich stark beherrschen, um nicht laut herauszuplatzen. Dann ging sie auf James zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr,,Wehe du sagst ihm etwas! Dann könnte dir etwas ähnliches ganz zufällig passieren."

James nickte. ,,Ich find es viel zu lustig, steht ihm übrigens gut." murmelte er zurück. Cathy verbeugte sich schelmisch. ,,Steht's zu Diensten!"

Sirius untersuchte sich derzeit auf eventuelle Verletzungen, bevor er sich beruhigt wieder setzte. Seiner Meinung nach war alles in Ordnung.

Cathy ging zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und James wollte schnell seine Sachen aus dem Seinen holen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lachte er laut auf, bis ihm fast die Tränen kamen.

,,Manchmal liebe ich meine Schwester!"

Cathy setzte sich derweil zu Lily auf ihr Bett. ,,Du glaubst nicht was ich gerade getan habe!" versuchte sie Lilys Aufmerksamkeit von dem Buch auf sich zu ziehen. ,,Was denn?" fragte Lily leicht abwesend.

,,Ich hab den guten Sirius verhext und er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt. Bzw. er hat gesehen wie ich den Stab auf ihn gerichtet habe, aber er weiß nicht was ich mit ihm angestellt habe!"

,,Und das wäre?" Mit einem Mal sah Lily interessiert auf.

Um Black zu verhexen ohne das er es mitkriegte war schon eine Leistung und zu wissen wie man das fertig brachte, war eine wertvolle Information. Außerdem hatte Black es ja sowieso verdient, so wie er alle anderen immer behandelte.

,,Du weißt doch wie wichtig ihm seine über alles vergötterten Haare sind, oder?"

,,Jaaa???" Lily ahnte worauf es hinauslief. ,,Ich habe einen Illusionszauber auf ihn gelegt, dass heißt, für ihn sind die Haare noch immer wie sie vorher waren, aber für einen Außenstehenden hat er eine süße kleine Glatze!

Du glaubst nicht wie lustig das aussieht. Ich denke ich lasse ihn einen Tag so rumlaufen, bevor ich den Zauber wieder von ihm nehme."

Lily grinste. ,,Ich bin ja sonst nicht so für Streiche, aber Black hat es verdient. Was mich aber mehr interessiert, wie hat er sich deinen gefürchteten Zorn zugezogen?"

,,Er hat mich geweckt und wer das wagt, hat eigentlich den Tod verdient, zumindest um diese Uhrzeit."

Cathy warf einen Blick auf Lilys Wecker.

,,Ach du Schreck! Wir müssen los, der Unterricht beginnt in zehn Minuten, da haben wir doch tatsächlich das Frühstück verpasst." kreischte sie hektisch und sprang sofort vom Bett und schleuderte alle Schulbücher für diesen Tag in ihre Umhängetasche.

,,Du hast das Frühstück verpasst! Ich war schon essen, während du wie ein Baby geschlummert hast." korrigierte Lily ruhig. ,,Wie auch immer! Wo ist mein Verwandlungsbuch?" fragte Cathy und tat Lilys Gesagtes mit einer Handbewegung ab.

,,Auf deinem Bett!" Lily lehnte an der Tür und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihre Freundin durch das Zimmer raste und mal da und mal dort gegen knallte. Als sie schließlich alles zusammengesucht hatte, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Slughorn war schon dort, sah die beiden tadelnd an, bedeutete ihnen dann aber sich zu setzen.

Lily ließ sich auf einem Platz in der ersten Reihe sinken. Cathy ließ ihren Blick schnell durch die Klasse schweifen und entdeckte Sirius und James in der letzten Reihe. Anscheinend musste Plan Lily und James heute einmal pausieren. Mist!

Dann warf sie noch einen Blick auf Sirius Frisur und setzte sich schnell um einem erneuten Lachkrampf zu entgehen. Sirius jedoch hatte ihre vor Lachen blitzenden Augen gesehen und fragte sich zum vielleicht tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag, was Klein-Potter mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Immerhin brach heute jeder der ihm begegnete in Lachtränen aus.

Doch auf Sirius wiederholte Versuche etwas aus seinem besten Freund herauszuholen, reagierte dieser nicht. Es war schier zum verrückt werden.

,,Och bitte Prongs, sag's mir endlich. Was hat sie mir angetan?" bettelte er schließlich doch weiter, trotz des Wissens, dass er eh keine Antwort erhalten würde.

,,Sorry, Pad. Aber ich habe keine Lust dein Schicksal zu teilen!" gab James zurück. ,,Ruhe im hinteren Teil der Klasse, bitte!" mahnte Slughorn und beäugte die beiden Marauder kritisch.

,,Ich sehe mir das nicht länger an. Mr Potter, Sie kommen bitte zu mir nach vorne und setzen sich zu Miss Evans und Miss Potter setzt sich bitte in die hintere Reihe zu Mr Black!" bestimmte Slughorn nun.

Lily sprang auf, es geschah selten, dass sie einen Lehrer unterbrach, doch es schien mal wieder soweit zu sein: Lily verlor ihre Beherrschung, was sonst eigentlich nur James schaffte!

,,Professor? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber wieso werde ich für etwas bestraft, was Potter getan hat?" fragte sie in einem für sie ziemlich dreisten Tonfall.

Doch der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie freundlich an. ,,Miss Evans, ich sehe das für sie keinesfalls als Bestrafung an. Mr Potter ist ein äußerst begabter Zaubertrankbrauer und Sie beide könnten von dieser Sitzordnung profitieren. Was jedoch Mr Black angeht, ihm kann in dieser Hinsicht niemand mehr helfen! Besonders wenn man sich diese Frisur ansieht" Slughorn bedachte Sirius mit einem Blick, der eine ganze Menge aussagen konnte.

Aber Sirius verstand schon, er hatte zwar nur den ersten Teil gehört und den über seine Frisur niciht, aber dass reichte schon. Entrüstet schüttelte er den Kopf, verzichtete aber auf eine passende Antwort, dass überließ er heute lieber Lily, sie war doch schon so schön in Fahrt!  
Die knurrte wütend, weil sie schon wieder neben Potter sitzen durfte/musste, fügte sich dann aber und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Hocker nieder.

,,Gemeinheit sowas!" murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Als James ankam, warf sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. ,,Sag mal, könnt ihr euch mal eine Stunde normal benehmen und keinen Ärger machen, den ich hinterher ausbaden darf?"

James lächelte entschuldigend. ,,Tut mir Leid, aber Sirius hat gequatscht, er will unbedingt herausfinden, was mein liebes Schwesterlein mit ihm angestellt hat!" Bei dem letzten Teil grinste er schelmisch. Aber auch Lilys Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach oben, James bemerkte dies und freute sich darüber.

Sie lächelt in meiner Gegenwart! Premiere! 

Aber auch Lily hatte bemerkt, dass sie gerade lächelte, weil Potter etwas gesagt hatte und sie knipste das Lächeln schnell wieder aus.

Naja, wenigstens ein Anfang dachte James und machte sich an seinen Zaubertrank.

,,Hast du noch was von der Baumwurzel?" fragte er einige Sekunden später. ,,Klar! Bedien dich!" Lily deutete abwesend auf ihr kleines Schälchen mit gehackten Wurzeln. ,,Wie du bist schon so weit mit dem Trank? Ich bin noch bei den Florfliegen" Lily sah interessiert auf seinen Trank, sie musste neidlos zugeben, dass er besser war als ihrer.

,,Ich hab die Florfliegen rausgelassen, die sind hier unwichtig, sie geben diesem Trank bloß die Farbe und die Ästhetik ist für mich unwichtig! Die Wirkung muss stimmen." erklärte James nüchtern und ohne irgendeinen arroganten Ton.

Lily schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. ,,Aber ja, natürlich! Du hast Recht. Ich mache das ja normalerweise auch so, aber das eben hat mich etwas aufgeregt und dann hab ich nicht dran gedacht." Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte sie ihn an.

James Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er bemühte sich, konzentriert auf seinen Trank zu scheinen.

Den Rest der Stunde sprachen die beiden recht wenig, im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden. So hörte man zum Beispiel aus der letzten Reihe:

,,Catherine Potter! Was hast du mit mir angestellt. Wieso sagt mein bester Freund mir nichts, womit hast du ihm gedroht? Und wann machst du das wieder WEG???" Sirius verzweifelte so ganz langsam, genauer gesagt war er am Rande der Verzweiflung angelangt.

Cathy freute sich diebisch und schwieg weiter. ,,Du hast es verdient!" sagte sie hin und wieder, wenn er ihr partout keine Ruhe ließ. Oder sie sagte,,Konzentrier dich auf den Trank und lass mich damit in Ruhe, ich muss den Trank schaffen, sonst denkt Slughorn ich würde immer nur von Lily profitieren und alles nachmachen, was sie tut und am Ende muss ich dann auf ewig neben dir sitzen."

,,Wäre das denn so schlimm?" Sirius sah sie treuherzig an, Cathy ignorierte den Blick einfach.

Bloß nicht hingucken, bloß nicht hingucken! Sonst wirst du wieder weich! ,,Das wäre natürlich eine Katastrophe." erwiderte sie also laut. ,,Wie gemein!" Sirius drehte den Kopf von ihr weg und schob die Unterlippe beleidigt vor! Zusammen mit seiner neuen Frisur sah das echt süß aus, fand Cathy und sie prustete los.

Sirius wandte sich ihr wieder zu. ,,Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" wollte er verwirrt wissen und hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass er eigentlich beleidigt sein wollte. ,,Gar nichts!" brachte Cathy unter Lachen hervor,,kannst dich wieder umdrehen!" Sirius gehorchte!

,,Remus!!!!!!! Was hat diese kleine Hexe mit mir angestellt?" Sirius war jetzt bei Remus angelangt, als Sirius sich wieder zum ihm und James gesellt hatte. Peter trottete hinterdrein!

James warf dem Werwolf einen warnenden Blick zu.

Sollte sein Freund ruhig noch ein bisschen betteln.

,,Sorry, Pad! Ich stehe unter Beobachtung und ich möchte ungern deinem Schicksal erliegen und den Zorn von James Schwester auf mich ziehen. In der Beziehung sind die Potters alle gleich! ich leg mich mit keinem von beiden an! Außerdem hast du mir, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, heute morgen Wasser übers Gesicht gekippt, demnach hast du es mehr als verdient." Remus grinste.

,,Wieso müsst ihr heute alle so gemein zu mir sein?" Sirius hob theatralisch seine Hände zum Himmel.

Die Schulstunden schleppten sich dahin, der Abend wurde von allen Schülern mit Spannung erwartet.

Die nächste Runde, der nächste Schritt Richtung Sieg! Einige waren sich ihres Sieges bereits sicher.

James zum Beispiel war fest entschlossen zu gewinnen, bekam er dann doch seinen Wunsch von einer bestimmten Rothaarigen.

Diese jedoch hatte beschlossen James Sieg unter allen Umständen zu verhindern.

Doch leicht würde dies gewiss nicht werden!

James galt als einer der besten Duellanten an der gesamten Schule. Nur wenige trauten sich überhaupt erst gegen ihn anzutreten.

Mit zwei Auroren als Eltern hatte er schon früh gelernt sich wirksam zu verteidigen. Das würde alles andere als leicht werden.

Doch außer den beiden fest entschlossenen Gryffindors waren da noch andere:

Zum einen Lucius Malfoy, ebenfalls aus ihm Jahrgang. Einer der gefürchtetsten Schüler von Hogwarts.

Und das nicht ohne Grund! Lucius gehörte einer der schwarzmagischsten aller Familien an, ähnlich wie die Blacks. Sirius konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, noch schlimmer war, dass er sogar über ein paar Ecken mit ihm verwandt war.

Lucius hatte im Gegensatz zu James nicht von Kindesbeinen an gelernt sich zu verteidigen, ihm waren die dunklen Künste eingeflößt worden. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er schon vor Hogwarts einige der Unverzeihlichen beherrscht hatte.

Und wenn man ihn kannte, glaubte man dies ohne weiteres.

Ein weiterer der Favoriten stammte aus Ravenclaw, mit Namen Frank Longbottom.

Frank sprach schon seit der ersten Klasse davon, einmal ein Auror zu werden und seine Leistungen waren dementsprechend gut. Man munkelte sogar, er sei in der Lage James zu schlagen. Zusammen mit Lucius, James, Sirius und Severus Snape einer der Favoriten.

Mit Lily rechnete keiner so wirklich und von Cathy wusste man nur, dass sie ihrem Bruder angeblich unterlegen war.

Doch so genau um sie Duellstärke der beiden, wusste niemand etwas.

Der letzte unter den Favoriten und ein weiterer Slytherin war Severus Snape, alias Schniefelus, wie Sirius in "netterweise" getauft hatte.

Mit seiner Nase schon lange tief in den dunklen Künsten verborgen, ein Ass in Zaubertränke. Keinem war er so ganz geheuer. Nur Lily hatte ihn oft vor James und Sirius in Schutz genommen, die es sich seit der zweiten Klasse zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, ihn zu verhexen und bloßzustellen.

Alles in allem, waren dies die Kandidaten. Einige Schüler hatten seit dem Tag der Verkündigung, dass es Duellantenturnier geben sollte eine Art Wettbüro eröffnet.

Auf den Gängen zwischen den Pausen rannten die jüngeren durch die Gänge und sprachen alle Schüler an. ,,Auf wen wettest du? Mit James Potter fährst du garantiert gut."

Jener arme Schüler, der es gewagt hatte, diese Frage im Beisein von Lucius Malfoy zu stellen, wurde am Nachmittag aufgehängt am Kronleuchter in der großen Halle gefunden. Von dort fragte er weiter nach Wetten. Schließlich erbarmte sich jemand und holte ihn dort wieder runter.

Der Abend rückte näher und die Schüler wurden nervöser.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte heilloses Chaos. Sirius verfolgte Cathy durch den ganzen Turm und sie rannte quietschend vor ihm weg.

Kurz zuvor hatte sie ihm endlich gebeichtet, was sie mit seinen Haaren angestellt hatte.

Nun musste sie seine Rache ertragen. Lily saß unten, zusammen mit Remus und gemeinsam schüttelten sie den Kopf über die zwei.

,,Wie ein altes Ehepaar!" meinte Remus und sah gelassen zu, wie Cathy in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen flüchtete und Sirius sich unauffällig umzusehen versuchte, damit auch ja niemand mitbekam, wie er ebenfalls im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand. Er wollte doch nicht, dass die Leute auf krumme Gedanken kamen.

Oben war dann mit der Verfolgungsjagd Schluss: Lily hatte aus eben diesem Grund, schon vor einigen Wochen einen Schutzzauber auf ihre Tür gesprochen um das Eindringen von Sirius Black, sowie James Potter zu verhindern.

Lily wusste, die beiden waren neben Remus und Peter die einzigen, die wussten, wie man den Schutz der Treppe umgehen konnte.

Und außerdem war klar: Remus würde so etwas niemals tun, er war viel zu vernünftig und Peter war ganz einfach zu feige. Bei Sirius und James sah die ganze Sache dann doch schon anders aus.

so knallte Sirius gegen eine unsichtbare Schranke, als er versuchte das Zimmer zu betreten.

,,Gemein sowas! Evans, du bist ne Spielverderberin!" rief er runter. Lily lachte nur fröhlich. Es geschah Sirius nur recht, wenn er auch mal zweimal am Tag einen ausgewischt bekam.

Cathy im Zimmer konnte sich ebenfalls kaum vor Lachen halten. ,,Lily du bist die Beste!" ,,Ich weiß!" gab Lily zurück.

Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Turnier, die zweite Runde begann!


	8. Malfoy vs Potter

Runde zwei oder Malfoy versus Potter

,,Mal gespannt wen ich heute kriege!" lachte Cathy, als sie neben Lily runter in die große Halle ging.

,,Aber Hallo, und ich erst! Hoffentlich wird es heute für mich ein wenig interessanter, das letztes Mal war ja echt mal zum Einschlafen langweilig." antwortete diese grinsend und öffnete die Tür zu großen Halle.

Drinnen warteten bereits jede Menge Schüler.

Sie waren genau pünktlich erschienen, denn gerade hängte der VGDK-Professor die neuen Paarungen auf. Gemeinsam und mit einigem an Ellenbogeneinsatz kämpften sich die beiden Mädchen nach vorn.

Wenig später kam Lily aus dem Gewühl wieder heraus und fasste sich fassungslos an den Kopf.

,,Was ist denn los?" wollte Cathy wissen, die direkt hinter ihr stand.

,,Hast du nicht nachgesehen, gegen wen ich antreten muss?" kam die Gegenfrage wie aus der Pistole geschossen. ,,Ähm, nein? Habs wohl ein wenig verschwitzt!" gab Cathy zu, sie war aber nun wirklich zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihren eigenen Namen ausfindig zu machen.

,,Ich will endlich mal eine Herausforderung." beschwerte sich Lily lautstark. ,,Himmel, Herr Gott noch mal, sagst du mir auch heute vielleicht, unter Umständen wen du als Gegner hast?" fuhr Cathy sie ungeduldig an.

,,Peter Pettigrew!" seufzte die Rothaarige jetzt gelangweilt und strich sich eine eigenwillige Strähne aus der Stirn.

,,Oh!" machte Cathy nur, aber schnell versuchte sie, ihrer Freundin die Sache etwas zu versüßen. ,,Sieh mal, Lily: Auf diese Weise kommst du locker durch die Gruppenkämpfe und hast diese Runde hinter dir, denn dann bist du direkt im Achtelfinale. Das heißt, wenn du Peter schlägst, bist du automatisch durch. Deine Herausforderungen wirst du später noch bekommen, spätestens wenn du auf meinen werten Herrn Bruder triffst."

Wie immer reichte die bloße Erwähnung James', um Lily wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen und sie die Dinge wieder klar vor Augen sah. Schließlich erkannte sie auch die Logik in Cathys Worten.

,,Mmmh, vielleicht hast du sogar Recht." gab sie schweren Herzens zu und drehte sich noch einmal zu der Pinnwand mit den einzelnen Paarungen um, dort stand nämlich auch, auf welchem Kampffeld man gegeneinander antrat.

,,Ich geh dann mal." verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich dann gemessenen Schrittes auf, in Richtung Peter Pettigrew. Cathy drehte sich ebenfalls um und starrte auf das Papier.

Dort stand die Paarung:

Catherine Potter vs. Lucius Malfoy!

,,Wieso muss ich immer so ein "Glück" haben?" murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst, doch offenbar nicht leise genug. ,,Was ist denn los, Kleines?" wollte Sirius wissen, der auf einmal hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

Cathy hob den Arm und deutete auf das Schriftstück. ,,Sieh hin, dann weißt du es."

Sirius zeigte zunächst keine nennenswerte Reaktion, doch von hinten konnte man auch nicht sehen, wie er innerlich kochte.

Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy! Musste es denn ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Sein größter Feind, zumindest gleich nach Voldemort, denn der stand an ungeschlagener erster Stelle und vor seiner Cousine Bellatrix auf dem dritten Platz. Mit Gewalt kämpfte er seine Gefühle nieder. Doch trotz allem stahl sich Angst in sein Bewusstsein.

Nicht um sich, oh nein! Aber Malfoy war für seine dunklen Flüche mehr berüchtigt als berühmt. Sirius zwang sich auch dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln. Cathy konnte hier doch gar nichts passieren, jede Menge Schüler und auch einige Lehrer hielten sich in der Halle auf.

,,Sirius?" Cathy hatte nichts von seinen widerstreitenden Gefühlen mitbekommen und fragte sich, wieso der junge Black unverwandt auf Malfoys Namen starrte und keinen Ton von sich gab.

Sirius sah ein letztes Mal auf den Namen und hob dann den Kopf. ,,Ja?" fragte er.

,,Gegen wen musst du denn antreten?" Instinktiv hatte sie seine Abwesenheit nicht angesprochen und das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema gelenkt. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte gespürt, dass er gerade nicht über Malfoy sprechen wollte.

,,Ach, ich muss gegen irgendeinen Ravenclaw. Der hat keine Chance!" Sirius winkte ab und schüttelte den letzten Gedanken an Malfoy ab. ,,Na hoffentlich, aber beeil dich bitte, ich könnte ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen." Cathy grinste und ließ ihn dann ebenfalls allein.

Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Spielfeld. Er machte sich um sein eigenes Weiterkommen keine Sorgen, er kannte den Namen seines Gegners nicht einmal und die Ravenclaws waren sowieso dafür bekannt, dass sie erst stundenlang dachten, bevor sie handelten.

Sirius wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es in einem echten Kampf nicht viel brachte, wenn man sich zu viele Gedanken machte.

Cathy selbst betrat währenddessen ihr eigenes Kampffeld und sah sich nervös um. Sie konnte doch unmöglich so ein Pech haben! Malfoy war noch nicht eingetroffen, doch einige Slytherins säumten bereits das Feld und warfen ihr verachtende Blicke zu. Das alles trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass Cathy sich besser fühlte.

Von weitem sah sie, wie Lucius Malfoy sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Erstklässler wurden durch die Gegend geschubst, weil sie es gewagt hatten, ihm im Weg zu stehen und seinen Weg zu stören. Der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck brachte Cathy fast zum Würgen. Dieser Mensch war ihr zuwider! Wo blieb nur ihre eigene Unterstützung? Wo war Sirius, hatte er nicht versprochen sich zu beeilen?

,,Psst, Schwesterchen, dreh dich mal um!" James stand hinter ihr und winkte sie zu sich. ,,Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?" Fassungslos blickte sie ihn an. ,,Mich nicht in die Krankenstation fluchen lassen, das ist der Plan!" ihr Bruder wiegte den Kopf und grinste leicht. ,,Gute Idee! Und wie genau willst du das anstellen? Ich meine, wenn du seit unserem letzten Duell in den Ferien nicht erstaunlich zugelegt hast, dann hat der arrogante Schnösel da hinten ziemlich gute Karten." Sie boxte ihm auf den Arm.

,,Sag mal, traust du deiner Schwester denn rein gar nichts zu?"

,,Ist das ne Fangfrage oder so?" Cathy rollte zur Antwort mit den Augen. „Hast du auch was Konstruktives zu bieten?" James zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr eine Weile allerlei ins Ohr. Ein wenig zweifelnd wich sie schließlich zurück und warf Malfoy einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

James nickte ihr noch ein letztes Mal ermutigend zu und machte eine nicht jugendfreie Geste in Richtung des „Feindes", die seiner Schwester ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte.

Es war beruhigend für sie zu wissen, dass James hinter ihr stand und sie notfalls sprichwörtlich auffangen würde, sollte sie fallen.

Einige Felder weiter hatte der Kampf bereits begonnen. Sirius stand einem Ravenclaw gegenüber, der auf seiner Position anscheinend nicht sehr wohl fühlte. Der junge Black erlaubte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen und konnte sich einen coolen Spruch einfach nicht verkneifen. ,,Also, soll es schnell gehen oder hättest du es lieber langsam und qualvoll?"

Eine rothaarige Gryffindor versuchte derweil vergeblich Peter dazu zu bringen wenigstens das Kampffeld zu betreten, denn der zu klein geratene Junge stand zitternd am Feldrand und traute sich nicht über die Absperrung. „Komm schon, du musst es hinter dich bringen. Oder ich geh zum Prof und sag ihm, dass ich dich geschlagen habe, wenn dir das lieber ist. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du hinterher nicht nur bei uns im Turm sondern vor der ganzen Schule als Schisshase dastehst!"

Die harten Worte aus Lilys Mund hatten gesessen: Peter betrat das Feld, schließlich konnte selbst er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Lily seufzte. ,,War das jetzt so schwer?"

Ging man zurück zu Cathy hatte der Kampf endlich begonnen und James stand daneben auf heißen Kohlen. Was hätte er dafür gegeben jetzt an der Stelle seiner Schwester zu stehen und diesem … zu zeigen, was es hieß jemanden fertig zu machen, und zwar ohne schwarze Magie!

Bis dato war nur wenig passiert. Die Kämpfer hatten einige Flüche ausgetauscht, ohne Schaden zu nehmen und nun umkreisten sie einander argwöhnisch. Cathy hielt ihre kampfbereite Position. Jede Faser in ihrem Körper drohte zu explodieren und diese arrogante Haltung ihres Gegenübers machte die Sache nicht unbedingt besser. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass der Feldrand sich füllte.

Natürlich: Bekannte Gryffindor gegen bekannten Slytherin! Wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Malfoy schleuderte ihr einen Fluch entgegen, Cathy reagierte und entging dem grünen Strahl nur um Haaresbreite. Noch einmal Glück gehabt.

Zeit für den Angriff! Was hatte James noch gesagt? „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Schaff ihn in die Defensive, soweit, dass er überlegen muss und aus seiner Arroganz herauskommt. Wenn er das tut, dann wird er wütend und somit auch unvorsichtig, sodass deine Chance gekommen ist."

Also gut! In Gedanken ging Cathy alle ihr bekannten weißmagischen Flüche durch und ließ einen nach dem anderen auf ihn los. Sie blieb in Bewegung, um ihm kein gutes Ziel zu bieten und ihn ihrerseits in die Ecke zu drängen.

Eine Zeit lang schien Malfoy überrascht, doch das währte nicht lange. Seine Augen zeigten kalte Berechnung, als er ebenfalls in den Angriff überging. Cathy musste Boden abgeben und wich ein wenig zurück. Fieberhaft suchte ihr Gehirn nach einer Möglichkeit irgendetwas gegen ihn zu verwenden. Spiegelsprüche, Spiegelsprüche, wie gingen die bloß?

Genau! Cathy übte sich in Geduld, sie brauchte einen Zauber, der ihn aus dem Spiel schmeißen würde, sollte er ihn selbst abbekommen. Doch Malfoy schien sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Er bediente sich leichter Flüche, die sie nach und nach ermüden sollten, solange sie nichts dagegen unternahm.

Sie musste ihn wütend machen. Ausrasten musste er und ihr wirklich etwas tun wollen.

Systematisch begann die junge Potter ihn zu ärgern und ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen. Sie wich aus anstatt abzublocken und reizte ihn mit lächerlichen Zaubern, wie einem „tarantallegra".

Nach und nach zeigte die Strategie Wirkung. Seine Haltung wurde angriffslustiger und mit immer mehr Wut im Bauch griff er an.

Vom Rand her beobachtete ein besorgter James das Geschehen. Was dachte sie sich bloß dabei?

Ohne sich zu verabschieden sprang Sirius über die Absperrung und bahnte sich mehr schlecht als recht einen Weg durch die Schülermasse. Sein einziger Gedanke galt Cathy. (Okay, vielleicht etwas sehr dramatisch, aber ich bin gerade so drauf;) ) Wenn Malfoy ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmte…

Von weitem sah er James, der eine dicke Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn hatte, sodass Sirius seine Schritte noch einmal beschleunigte.

Er kam gerade am Rand an und sah die beiden, als er laut aufkeuchte. Was in Gottes Namen hatte die Kleine vor?

Cathy hörte am Rand für eine Sekunde etwas, dass sich wie Sirius anhörte und war versucht ihren Kopf zu drehen. Für einen kleinen Moment abgelenkt wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kampf zu und sah nur einen grünen, bösartig wirkenden Strahl auf sich zukommen….


	9. Kleine Verletzungen oder Gefühlschaos

**Kleine Verletzungen oder Gefühlschaos**

Cathy blieben nur wenige Sekunden um zu reagieren, mit einer Bewegung die jeden der Muggelzuschauer an eine Filmreihe namens Matrix erinnert hätte, entging sie dem Fluch um Haaresbreite, doch sie stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Es machte ein unschönes Geräusch, als ihr Knöchel zur Seite wegkippte und Cathy konnte nur knapp einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als sie wieder aufsah, blickte sie direkt auf Malfoys Zauberstab, der auf ihre Kehle gerichtet war.

Ein hämisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, frei nach dem Motto „Ich bin halt doch nicht zu schlagen!"

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Kampfplatz, während Cathy sich bemühte aufzustehen, ohne wieder hinzufallen. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte furchtbar und er stand in einem unnatürlich Winkel zur Seite, sie mochte gar nicht hinsehen, allein das tat ja schon weh.

Sirius hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten, als der Fluch auf sie zugeflogen kam und bei dem darauf gefolgten Geräusch ihres Knöchels war es ihm kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen. Jetzt lief er zusammen mit James zu ihr hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. ,,Was machst du auch für Sachen, Kleines?"

Sie grinste schwach. ,,Können wir bitte über etwas anderes sprechen, denn noch braucht ihr mich nicht abzuschreiben, ich hatte ihn doch fast."

James lachte. ,,Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so lange durchhältst, Respekt, Respekt!" Sirius schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und stützte sie, was sie dankend annahm.

Ihr Fuß schmerzte wirklich höllisch. ,,Bringt ihr mich in den Krankenflügel, Jungs?"

,,Neeeeee, wir setzen dich auf die nächste Bank und gehen dann." Scherzte Sirius. ,,Natürlich bringen wir dich hin, was denkst du von uns…" Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn an und hob die Augenbrauen. ,,Darauf willst du nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder?"

,,Nein, wollen wir nicht!" warf James ein und unterbrach sie. ,,Sorry, Cat, aber ich muss noch mal los, Sirius, bringst du sie da hoch?" Der Angesprochene nickte, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Cathy um.

,,Also, geht es so, oder soll ich dich tragen?" Sie lachte leise, und humpelte ohne eine Antwort einen Schritt weiter. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm. ,,Kommst du jetzt oder was? Ohne dich komme ich nämlich nicht sehr weit."

,,Oh, sie ist abhängig von mir, das find' ich gut!" flachste er, wofür er auch prompt einen Box auf den Arm kassierte. ,,Hör auf Witze zu reißen und hilf mir lieber." Der Aufforderung kam er dann doch lieber nach.

Der Weg zum Krankenflügel dauerte mit einem gebrochenen Knöchel länger, als normal, doch die beiden redeten nicht viel. Jetzt wo Cathy Zeit hatte nachzudenken, war sie dennoch abgelenkt. Sirius Arm um ihre Taille fühlte sich dort irgendwie richtig an und jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem nächsten den Rücken hinunter. Verdammt, wo kamen diese Gefühle so plötzlich her, von einem Tag auf den anderen?

Das war doch nicht normal und Cathy wollte dem Gedanken auf keinen Fall nachgeben, dass Sirius Black für sie mehr, als bloß der beste Freund ihres Bruders sein könnte. Auf gar keinen Fall!

Sirius auf der anderen Seite verfluchte James in Gedanken dafür, dass er ihn allein mit ihr gelassen hatte, wie sollte er sich denn jetzt von ihr ablenken? Die Tatsache, dass er ihr im Moment näher war, als jemals zuvor trug ebenfalls nicht dazu bei, dass er sich beruhigte.

Seit wann hat die Kleine so eine verdammte Wirkung auf mich? Sirius sah auf sie hinunter und widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung die Hand zu heben und ihr diese nervige Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Endlich kamen sie im Korridor der Krankenstation an und beide seufzten innerlich erleichtert auf.

Cathy ließ sich von Sirius bis zum Bett bringen, hievte sich hinauf und wartete auf Madam Pomphrey.

,,Ich verzieh mich besser…" meinte Sirius mit einem nervösen Blick in Richtung der Krankenschwester. ,,Sie mag mich nicht sonderlich, weißt du? Könnte natürlich daran liegen, dass ich ihr immer weglaufe, wenn sie mich hier behalten will, oder auch, dass ich dabei einmal ein paar Betten in Flammen habe aufgehen lassen… Ich weiß es nicht!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und trat eiligst den Rückzug an, als Schritte hörbar wurden.

Cathy lächelte in sich hinein und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann auf Madam Pomphrey und ihren Fuß.

Lily hatte unterdessen Peter zum Heulen gebracht und ihn somit aus dem Rennen geworfen. Unfähig auch nur den Zauberstab gegen sie zu erheben war er schließlich weinend vom Feld gerannt. Lily störte sich nicht weiter daran, ging zum Professor und meldete ihren Sieg, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Auf dem Weg traf sie auf Remus.

,,Darf ich dich begleiten?" Lily lächelte. Höflich wie immer der Junge ,,Klar darfst du!"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und meinte dann beiläufig: „Peter weint immer noch, er ist der Meinung, dass du mit unfairen Mitteln gekämpft hättest…" Lily schnappte nach Luft, doch Remus kam ihr zuvor.

„Das glaube ich natürlich nicht, aus Peter wird nie ein großer Duellant, aber wie hast du es angestellt, ihn so einzuschüchtern, dass er es noch nicht mal wagt, dich überhaupt erst einmal anzugreifen?"

Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn an.

„Wenn ich das wüsste… Frag mich was Leichteres, ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Wirke ich denn so furchterregend?" Das Ende des Satzes kam so zaghaft, dass Remus unwillkürlich grinsen musste. Unsicherheit passte so gar nicht zu Lily Evans.

„Nein," beruhigte er sie schnell, „Obwohl, wenn du auf James lossgehst, ich meine Peter weiß sehr wohl, wozu du fähig bist und dann machst du wirklich nicht nur ihm Angst."

Dazu konnte Lily nichts sagen, sie schwieg und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus folgte ihr.

„Auf Potter reagiere ich einfach allergisch, frag mich nicht wieso, das ist Tatsache. Ich kann einfach nicht anders." Erklärte sie schließlich und sah ihn ernsthaft an.

Ihre grünen Augen spiegelten ihre abgrundtiefe Ehrlichkeit wieder, diese grünen Augen, die oft so funkelten, ob nun vor Zorn oder vor Schalk.

Remus wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sirius durch das Portraitloch stieg und er den Mund wieder schloss. ,,Hi, Pad!" Lily schwieg und sah ihn geringschätzig an.

„Sag mal, Black hast du Cathy gesehen, ich hab sie gesucht, aber ihr Kampf war wohl schon zu Ende…?" fragte sie dann. Sirius richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte: „Die wird schon gleich kommen, hat sich mit Malfoy etwas übernommen, ich hab sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht."

Lily bedankte sich nicht, sondern verließ die beiden Jungen und machte sich auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, Cathy würde dann gleich schon auftauchen.

Es konnte schließlich nicht so schlimm sein, sonst wäre Sirius bei ihr geblieben, das wusste Lily sicher.

Cathy kam mit den Rumtreibern um einiges besser aus, als sie selbst und Lily wusste ebenfalls, dass James seine kleine Schwester auf keinen Fall gleichgültig war und auch für Sirius war sie fast wie eine Schwester, auch wenn Sirius das in letzter Zeit vielleicht etwas anders sah, aber das wiederum wusste Lily nicht.

James war in der Zwischenzeit durch den Geheimgang in den Honigtopf gerannt und hatte jede Menge Süßigkeiten und auch Butterbier besorgt.

So langsam wurde es mal wieder Zeit etwas zu feiern, fand er auch wenn er nicht so wirklich eine Ahnung hatte, was sie denn feiern sollten, aber da würde sich schon was finden.

Mit einer dicken Tüte im Gepäck kletterte er durch das Portraitloch und wurde von Sirius mit einem lauten Lachen in Empfang genommen. „Ach so, das musstest du also erledigen…, haben wir was zu feiern?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ebenfalls. „Ich hatte nur gerade irgendwie einen solchen Heißhunger auf Säuredrops, da musste ich einfach los. Wie geht's der Kleinen?"

Sirius wurde ernst. „Sie hat Glück gehabt und ich denke ihr Fuß wird wieder wie neu, aber es hätte auch anders ausgehen, ich meine das war Malfoy und wir alle wissen, wie er drauf sein kann. Er hätte sie auseinander nehmen können, wenn er gerade so drauf gewesen wäre…"

James setzte sich neben ihn, verzog aber keine Miene. „Natürlich hätte er das gekonnt, aber unterschätz mein kleines Schwesterchen mal nicht, du vergisst, sie ist aus demselben Holz gemacht wie ich. Sie weiß, wie sie sich verteidigen kann." Dann grinste er. „Und sie hätte Malfoy echt fast soweit gehabt…"

Sirius verlor seine Ernsthaftigkeit und lachte, James stimmte mit ein.

,,Komm lass uns in den Schlafsaal gehen, sonst verkommen die ganzen schönen Sachen hier noch."

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. Sie hatte ein wenig allein sein wollen, um nachzudenken. Und das Objekt ihres Gedankengangs: James Potter natürlich!  
Sie musste zugeben, dass er ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein konnte und sie selbst hatte sich ihm gegenüber auch niemals wie ein Engel benommen.

Remus Worte hatten ihr zu denken gegeben. „Wenn du auf James losgehst, machst du nicht nur Peter Angst." So oder so ähnlich waren seine Worte gewesen.

Bin ich denn wirklich so Furcht einflößend? 

Lily wusste, dass sie oft überreagierte, wenn James ihr Blickfeld kreuzte, aber irgendetwas an ihm machte sie jedes Mal so furchtbar wütend.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Vielleicht sein verdammt gutes Aussehen, seine Coolness oder seine Art zu reden… oder seine warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen, die auch so verletzt aussehen konnten.

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie musste mit jemandem reden, bloß mit wem? Cathy kam auf keinen Fall in Frage, Remus ebenso wenig, sie alle hatten zu viel mit James zu tun. Lily seufzte, und anderen Leuten vertraute sie einfach nicht genug.

Die Tür flog auf und knallte laut gegen die Wand, als Cathy hineinstürmte. Sie schmiss sich neben Lily auf das Bett.

„Aufstehen, Lily! Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum läuft ne Party, keiner weiß wieso, aber Spaß macht es trotzdem." Ihre Augen funkelten vor Freude.

„Es gibt jede Menge Süßigkeiten und Butterbier, komm schon, das wird Spaß machen." Ihre Freundin setzte sich auf. Eine Party? Vielleicht sollte ich mich ablenken! 

Sie stand auf. „Klar komme ich. Wir hatten lange keine Party mehr, da tut's auch eine ohne Grund."

Beide lachten und Cathy packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. „James und Sirius saufen um die Wette, irgendwer hat Feuerwhiskey mitgebracht. Das müssen wir uns angucken."

Natürlich, ein Saufwettbewerb, wie hätte es auch anders sein können.

Sirius stellte das letzte Glas hin. Ein wenig angeheitert, doch keinesfalls betrunken schnappte er sich das nächststehende Butterbier. „Kommt, Freunde, greift zu, es ist genug für alle da." Rief er lauthals und alle folgten der Aufforderung gerne.

Cathy kämpfte sich einen Weg durch die Menge von Schülern bis zu ihm. „Wer hat gewonnen?" wollte sie dann wissen.

Sirius setzte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Du weißt doch, liebe Cathy. Wenn es einen König der Saufspiele gibt, dann steht er vor dir und wage es nicht jemals daran zu zweifeln."

Cathy salutierte scherzhaft. „Aye, Sir!"

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch, da fiel Cathy noch etwas Dringendes ein. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, um nicht so schreien zu müssen. „Komm mal bitte kurz mit raus, ja?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und erhob sich. Am Portrait ließ er sie gentlemenlike vor und draußen verzogen sie sich in den nächsten Klassenraum.

„Du wolltest doch mit James sprechen, wegen unserer Aktion mit der neuen Sitzordnung."

Kam Cathy ohne viel Gerede gleich zum Punkt.

„Hast du?"

Sirius wiegte den Kopf und sah sie schweigend an, bis er endlich den Mund öffnete. „So mehr oder weniger. Er sagt, er freut sich über unsere Mühen, aber er weiß nicht wie er es schaffen soll, sich in Lilys Nähe besser zu benehmen und ich finde wir sollten doch auf meine Besenschrankidee zurückgreifen."

Cathy schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Vergiss es! Das hab ich dir oft genug gesagt!"

„Also müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen." Zog der Schwarzhaarige den richtigen Schluss und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Ich finde trotzdem wir müssen sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass James das noch lange durchhält, irgendwann wird es ihm zu viel sein und vielleicht ist es dann zu spät."

Das waren ungewöhnlich viele und ungewöhnlich ernste und tief greifende Worte für Sirius und Cathy musterte ihn.

Seit sie ihn näher kennen gelernt hatte, sah sie ihn mit ganz anderen Augen. Unter der Schale aus Witz und Schalk verbarg sich ein durchaus intelligenter, aber auch ernster junger Mann, dem seine Freunde und ihr Glück sehr wichtig waren und der es verstand sich in andere Menschen einzufühlen.

Sie lächelte sanft.

„Ja, du hast Recht."

„Wie geht's eigentlich deinem Fuß?" wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema, als sei ihm peinlich was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Tisch.

„Dem geht's gut! Und ich schwöre dir, nächstes Mal mach ich diesen Malfoy fertig, dass er sich wünscht er wäre nie geboren worden." Sie boxte in die Luft, doch Sirius drehte sich zu ihr hin.

„Leg es bitte nicht auf eine Konfrontation mit ihn an, okay? Ich kenne Malfoy besser, als mir lieb ist und glaub mir, mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert…"

Im selben Moment wünschte sich Sirius, seine Worte wieder zurückzunehmen, doch seine Augen hingen in Cathys. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen zärtlichen Ausdruck angenommen.

Es rührte sie, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte und sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mir passiert schon nichts, und selbst wenn, ich weiß ja das du auf mich aufpasst." Sie lächelte leicht und er erwiderte es.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht von ihren Augen losreißen. Ihre Lippen übten auf einmal eine solche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte. Ihre Gesichter waren doch nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Wäre es denn so ein Verbrechen sie jetzt einfach zu küssen? Er wusste doch, dass sie es auch wollte, er sah es ganz genau in ihren Augen.

Cathy starrte in seine Augen, die sich verdunkeltet hatten, sodass sie jetzt fast schwarz waren. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen zu…


	10. Jetzt wird der Spieß umgedreht

**Jetzt wird der Spieß umgedreht**

Als nur noch Millimeter ihre Lippen voneinander trennten schloss sie die Augen und ließ es einfach geschehen.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, ihre Lippen berührten sich so sanft, dass Cathy kaum registrierte, dass es überhaupt passierte. Der Kuss intensivierte sich langsam, als Sirius einen Arm um sie legte und vorsichtig näher zu sich zog.

In seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, wie schön es sein konnte ein Mädchen zu küssen. Gewiss hatte er immer seinen Spaß gehabt, aber dies hier war etwas so völlig anderes, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.

Cathy löste sich langsam von ihm und atmete tief ein. Sie und Sirius Black?

Was passierte hier nur mit ihnen? Sie schüttelte die lästigen Fragen in ihrem Kopf ab, es interessierte sie nicht.

Dieses Gefühl, als er sie geküsst hatte… Alle sagten immer, dass Sirius gut küssen konnte, „gut" war nun wirklich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und fuhr sanft mit seinem Daumen darüber. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Außerdem, was hätte er hierzu schon sagen können? Es gab nichts zu sagen, rein gar nichts.

Sirius zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie erneut, leidenschaftlicher und intensiver als zuvor und Cathy gab sich ihm nur zu gerne hin.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ahnte niemand etwas von diesen Vorgängen, die ganz sicher einiges in Aufruhr versetzt hätten. James saß auf der bequemen Coach, während Lily etwas gelangweilt am Fenster saß.

Sie hielt nicht viel von Partys, und ohne Cathy konnte man es ohnehin vergessen. Lily hatte nie viel Kontakt zu anderen Leuten aus Gryffindor gehabt,

sie galt als eher einzelgängerisch und die meisten Mädchen waren ohnehin viel zu neidisch auf James' ständige ihr geltenden Aufmerksamkeit, als dass sie Lily als Freundin in Betracht gezogen hätten.

Doch diese störte das nicht, nur wo war Cathy schon wieder?

James sah sich um, sein Blick streifte Lily, die anscheinend gelangweilt am Fenster saß.

Er atmete tief durch. Also auf ein Neues! Ganz ruhig Krone, sie ist nur ein Mädchen. 

Also stand er auf und näherte sich ihr, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie gerade nicht allzu schlecht gelaunt war.

Als James vor ihr auftauchte zog Lily fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, sie hatte nicht vor jetzt nett zu ihm zu sein, aber sie war neugierig, warum er auf einer Party nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wo ist Black abgeblieben? Ach, nein lass mich raten, irgendein armes Mädchen, dass morgen heulend in einer Ecke sitzen wird, hat vermutlich im Moment das zweifelhafte Vergnügen seine Gesellschaft zu genießen."

Ihre Stimme klang kühl, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück, so zuckte James einfach mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es ohnehin nicht ändern. Sirius ist eben wie er ist." Er versuchte ein leichtes Grinsen.

Lily nickte nur und dann herrschte Schweigen. Trotz der lauten Musik und dem Gegröle der bereits angetrunkenen, kam beiden die Stille unangenehm vor. James setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Sag mal, hast du Cathy gesehen? Se ist nämlich auch verschwunden, dabei hat sie mich erst hier runter geschleppt."

James sah überrascht auf, es passte nicht zu Cathy, dass sie eine Party versäumte. Das Sirius weg war, war nicht wirklich etwas Neues, aber Cathy?

Sie gehörte jedenfalls nicht zu den Mädchen, die sich leichtfertig dem nächsten Jungen an den Hals schmissen, dafür war sie viel zu intelligent. Außerdem hätte niemand aus Gryffindor es gewagt, James Schwester in irgendeiner Weise weh zu tun und sei es nur durch einen One-Night-Stand.

So zuckte er mit den Schultern und verneinte Lilys Frage, allerdings interessierte es ihn schon, wo sich Cathy so aufhielt, wenn doch eine Party in vollem Gange war.

Wäre doch wirklich interessant, dass herauszufinden. James war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Lilys Stimme ihn zurückhielt. „Sag mal, Potter…" „James!" Unterbrach er sie, „Nenn mich bitte James…"

Sie sah ihn an, wog ab, ob sie soweit war persönlicher zu werden und nickte dann leicht.

„Sag mal, James…" Sie betonte seinen Namen extra und ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich finde, dass es dein liebes Schwesterlein und Black rein gar nichts angeht, wie wir zueinander stehen. Die zwei verbringen übrigens definitiv zuviel Zeit zusammen, Black färbt schlecht auf Cathy ab, sie übernimmt schlechte Gewohnheiten. Und außerdem finde ich, dass wir uns rächen sollten. Niemand mischt sich ungefragt und ungestraft in mein Privatleben ein, oder wie siehst du das?"

James grinste und konnte sich einen dummen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Naja, im Grund versuchen sie nur mir zu helfen… ich kann ihnen nicht wirklich böse sein."

Lily stöhnte. „Hätte ich bloß nichts gesagt, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dir das alles gerade recht kommt."

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sage nur was ich denke. Allerdings finde ich auch, dass die zwei wirklich zu viel zusammen abhängen. Nicht das die was miteinander anfangen, das wäre für keinen gut"

Lily hatte James noch nie so ernst gesehen. Er schien sich um seine Schwester zu sorgen und das imponierte ihr. Es machte ihn ja direkt sympathisch.

Oh, ganz falsche Gedanken, liebe Lily ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Also was kann man dagegen tun?" Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch auf und ihr Gegenüber konnte nur staunen. Diese Seite von Lily kannte er noch nicht. Wenn ihr Augen funkelten, dann normalerweise vor Zorn, zumindest in seiner Gegenwart.

Allerdings konnte James nicht umhin festzustellen, dass diese Seite ihm deutlich angenehmer war.

„Hui, da tun sich Abgründe auf…" flachste er und Lily lachte, was James wiederum veranlasste sie überrascht anzusehen. Was war nur mit ihr passiert?

Ein Scherz von ihm in ihrer Gegenwart und sie hatte ihm weder eine Ohrfeige verpasst noch ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Premiere!

James entschloss sich etwas zu riskieren und er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Dann sind wir wohl Partner!"

Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an und James fürchtete bereits, doch zu weit gegangen zu sein, als sie ihm ihre Hand reichte und vorsichtig drückte. Dabei sah sie ihm fest in die Augen. „Partner!"

Sie ließ seine Hand los und James hatte ein Gefühl des Verlustes, ihre Hand hatte so perfekt in seiner gelegen. Doch schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab.

Was hatte Remus ihm noch so oft geraten? Einen Schritt nach dem anderen! Ein wirklich guter Rat,

„Aber nur solange, wie wir eine Mission haben und diese Partnerschaft ist absolut rein „beruflich", verstanden? Das heißt nicht, dass wir irgendwie befreundet sind oder sonst was!"

James nickte enthusiastisch, er hätte alles bejaht und versprochen, um sie nicht wieder wütend zu machen.

Mit diesen Worten ging Lily, aber nicht ohne ihm einen letzten warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, konnte James es nicht verhindern, er ballte die Hand zur Faust! Strike 

Und jetzt nur noch herausfinden, was sein Fast-Adoptiv-Bruder und seine Schwester so trieben…

Sirius löste sich schwer atmend von Cathy und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „James bringt mich um!" war alles was er sagen konnte

und in eben diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er ein ganz großes Problem hatte und eben dieses Problem saß vor ihm und sah ihn mit großen, wunderschönen Augen an.

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie ihm zumute war, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es verstand.

„Wieso sollte er?"

Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Du weißt es ehrlich nicht?"  
Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Und ich werde es vermutlich auch nie erfahren, wenn du nicht bald mit der Sprache rausrückst." Sirius seufzte und atmete tief ein. Entweder würde er in den nächsten Tagen sterben, weil James ihn umbrachte oder er würde jetzt sterben, wenn er Cathy nichts sagte. Wenn er ihr es aber erzählte, dann würde James ein Problem mit seiner Schwester haben, was wiederum dafür sorgen würde, dass alles herauskam.

Somit würde doch wieder alles auf ihn zurückfallen. Also hatte er die Wahl, zischen jetzt sterben oder später. Da Sirius von Natur ein Mensch war, der einen ausgeprägten Überlebensinstinkt besaß zog er es vor den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts auf später zu verschieben und er setzt an ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Schon vor Jahren," begann er, „so ungefähr als wir in das Alter kamen, in dem man sich für Mädchen interessiert, ernsthaft interessiert und James anfing Lily hinterherzulaufen, da musste ich James etwas versprechen."

„Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, was du sagen willst." Unterbrach Cathy ihn. Sirius lächelte schwach, fuhr dann aber fort. „Ich musste ihm versprechen, mich niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen an Lily heranzumachen, an Lily und an dich."

Er atmete schwer. „Und dieses Versprechen habe ich eben gebrochen."

Sirius Verhalten zeigte Cathy sehr deutlich, dass Sirius niemals in der Lage sein würde, James in ernsthaften Dingen zu belügen. Sirius war James Bruder, zumindest vom Gefühl her, ebenso wie sie James Schwester war.

Cathy hoffte nur, dass sie beide dieser Umstand nicht auch zu Geschwistern machte.

Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung und Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. So hielten sie sich eine Weile. „Was willst du jetzt tun?"

Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Angst, Sirius könnte jetzt auf den Gedanken kommen, alles zu beenden, bevor es begonnen hatte.

Doch Sirius antwortete nicht, in seinem Kopf spielte sich ein Schreckenszenario nach dem nächsten ab.

James, wie er ihn wütend anschrie, ihm Vertrauensbruch vorwarf und ihm die Freundschaft kündigte.

Cathy und er, wie sie versuchten alles geheim zu halten.

Cathy und er, wie sie es nicht wagten, einander anzusehen, wenn James in der Nähe war.

Cathy, die sich verletzt von ihm zurückzog, weil er seine Freundschaft zu James erhalten wollte.

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, jemand würde verletzt werden.

In was für einen Teufelskreis hatte er sich da wieder hineinmanövriert??

Verdammt, Black, wieso kannst du auch nie deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten? 

Nachdem Lily gegangen war, machte James sich auf den Weg hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Die Party war doch irgendwie langweilig, wenn Sirius nicht da war, um die Stimmung aufzuheizen.

So zog er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer und aktivierte sie.

Dann suchte er sie nach den kleinen Punkten mit der Beschriftung Sirius Black und Catherine Potter ab.

Er hatte sie gerade in einem leeren Klassenzimmer nicht weit vom Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckt, als Remus in den Schlafsaal kam und offensichtlich schwerwiegende Probleme mit seiner Orientierung hatte.

Jedenfalls schaffte er es nur schwerlich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Remus betrunken? James verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, bald war Vollmond und offensichtlich hatte sein Freund unterschätzt, wie empfindlich er in diesen Tagen immer auf Alkohol reagierte.

James seufzte genervt, als Remus sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen ließ und sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte.

„Sach ma Jamieeeeee," lallte er und deutete lachen mit dem Finger auf ihn, „wieso gibt's dich zweimal? Hassu nen Zaubertrank geschluckt?"

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, Remus," erklärte er dann ernsthaft, „aber du und der ist überhaupt nicht gut für dich. Geh am besten ins Badezimmer, da geht's die bestimmt gleich besser."

James half Remus noch den Weg bis zum Klo zu finden und ließ ihn dann dort. Da musste der jetzt alleine durch, fand James und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Cathy und Sirius.

Er wollte doch wissen, was dir zwei da trieben.


End file.
